


Герой

by Aerith_Hamilton, Bonnie_Malfoy



Series: Бесконечная история [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Malfoy/pseuds/Bonnie_Malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Он мог бы рассказать и другое. О том, какое дикое бешенство когтит его изнутри, когда кто-то проявляет интерес к его Джареду. И как хочется порой выйти на сцену на очередной встрече с фанатами и сказать: "Знаете, мы с Джаредом вместе!". И как же ему жаль порой, что Дин и Сэм - братья...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Герой

Глаза слепли от вспышек и блеска солнечных лучей, отбивавшихся от начищенных машин. Толпа людей с перекошенными ехидной усмешкой лицами подступала все ближе. Рядом стоял человек - Джаред чувствовал, что это кто-то, кого нужно защитить, но не мог повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, только чувствовал прикосновение пальцев к ладони. Лес за спиной дышал, шевелился и посмеивался над наивными путниками, решившими, что выйти из-под его темного, полного скрытых опасностей покрова - это хорошая идея. Будто там, снаружи, будет лучше.  
Вдруг ощущение человеческого тепла рядом исчезло. Джаред с усилием повернул голову и увидел, как в некий водоворот затягивает того единственного, кого нельзя было терять.  
"Нет!" - закричал Джа, бросился вперед, пытаясь схватить руку, тянущуюся к нему...  
И проснулся от собственного крика. А может, он и не кричал, но сердце в груди заходилось как бешеное. Джа приподнялся на локте, откинул с лица волосы и посмотрел на спящего рядом мужчину. Он был тут, рядом, все еще - рядом. Почти два года этот невероятный человек, что бы ни случилось, всегда возвращался к нему - к Джареду. И это было...  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Джаред, наклонившись к уху спящего. - Доброе утро, красавица. Просыпайся, а то кофе остынет, - он поцеловал Дженсена в уголок губ, а затем нехотя выбрался из постели.  
Дженсен недовольно сморщил нос и попытался спрятаться в одеяле, но что-то в голосе Джареда заставило его встрепенуться. И все же прошла пара минут, прежде чем он уговорил себя спустить ноги на прохладный пол и потер ладонью лицо, пытаясь проснуться окончательно.

На кухне было прохладно - забыли с вечера закрыть окно - и Дженсен мимолетно порадовался, что надел халат, а не вышел как был, совершенно без одежды. Джаред стоял у плиты над источающей аромат кофе туркой, пялясь в пространство, и совершенно не обратил внимания на почти бесшумные шаги Дженса.  
\- Что-то не так? - негромко спросил тот, подойдя ближе и ткнувшись носом Джареду в основание шеи. Джаред вздрогнул, но Дженсен не дал ему повернуться, прижался губами к выступающему позвонку, а каштановые волосы Джареда, изрядно отросшие за то время, сколько они уже были вместе, щекотали ему щеку.  
Чувствуя спиной такое знакомое, такое родное, но по-прежнему до мурашек волнующее тепло, Джаред прикрыл глаза, расслабился, и только тогда тревожные мысли начали растворяться, сменяясь светлым, спокойным счастьем. Джа словил руку Дженса, поднес к губам и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.  
\- Уже все хорошо. Правда. Лучше не бывает, - повернулся, оказавшись нос к носу с Дженсеном. - Сон плохой приснился. Это все неправильный режим и вредная еда, которой ты постоянно пытаешься меня накормить.  
Дженсен скорчил возмущенную физиономию, и Джа легонько щелкнул его по носу:  
\- Ты знаешь, что это так. Если я буду питаться твоими буритос, через неделю невзначай придавлю тебя своим весом ночью. Миллионы фанаток будут мною недовольны. Кроме этих сумасшедших... как их... слешеры? Вот они утешатся мыслью, что ты все же не просто так переехал ко мне.  
Было так безумно приятно никуда не спешить, иметь достаточно времени, чтобы насладиться видом сонного и все еще теплого со сна Дженсена, смешно надувающего губы, когда Джа поддевал его. Казалось бы, за два года ничто уже не должно было быть внове, но каждое утро, каждая чашка кофе, которую Джаред по установленному ритуалу приносил Эклзу, каждая утренняя сигарета, которую тот выкуривал с неподдельным удовольствием, - все это было как в первый раз, в отельном номере, в центре дождливого Ванкувера.  
\- И будут совершенно правы, - вздернул бровь Дженсен, выгибаясь в поддерживающих его руках в попытке потянуться. - Я переехал к тебе с совершенно определенной целью - приглядывать, чтобы больше ни одна... о, мой Бог, как же Боб тогда назвал ее? О! Ни одна блондинистая фурия тебя не увела, йети.  
Джаред рассмеялся так, что на щеках его появились ямочки, от которых Дженсен был без ума с первой секунды, как их увидел, и притянул несопротивляющегося Эклза к себе поближе.  
\- Кому я нужен, кроме тебя? - пробормотал Джаред и наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к щеке.  
\- Такое чувство, что это не ты позавчера завис на фанатском форуме. Ты вообще видел, что они о тебе пишут? - Дженсен обнял Джареда за шею, вплетаясь пальцами в волосы, а потом пропищал, очевидно, подражая голосу какой-нибудь девочки-фанатки: - Сэм такой милый, я от него совершенно без ума, и Дин все время обижает его, а он такой классный, а еще очень умный, и я так хочу быть девушкой Сэма Винчестера, ведь он такой милый! И так по кругу, - закончил Дженс нормальным голосом и тихо фыркнул.

Дженсен Эклз, наверное, готов был бы поклясться, что за эти два года он ничуть не изменился. Он оставался все таким же закрытым с посторонними, вредным по утрам и совершенно не собирался расставаться с дрянными привычками. Только каждый из тех, кого он близко знал, утверждал, что это не так, что Джаред будто бы исподволь меняет его, и Дженсен, словно зеркало, отражает исходящие от него солнечные лучи. Они сдружились со съемочной командой, дурачились вместе, порой даже вместе проводили выходные. Хотя, конечно, больше всего Дженсен свои свободные дни любил уделять Джареду.  
Не сказать, чтобы они никогда не ссорились. Не влюблявшийся ранее Эклз и понятия не имел, насколько же он, оказывается, чертовски ревнив. Любое неосторожное слово или взгляд симпатичной девушки или парня в сторону открытого и общительного Джареда - и страдали все, попавшиеся Дженсену под горячую руку. Особенно сам Джаред, вынужденный терпеть своего партнера, напялившего "золотую броню" (придуманное Стивом выражение как-то просочилось и в съемочную команду, и все беззастенчиво им пользовались) и отказывающегося разговаривать с ним сутками. Впрочем, Джаред всегда находил способ расшевелить Дженсена. И тогда все становилось как раньше.  
Джа выслушал возмущенную пародию Дженсена, все шире улыбаясь с каждым словом. Его партнер так мило хмурился, когда ревновал, а ревновал он часто. Правда, мало кто назвал бы сердитого Эклза милым - чего только не натерпелись гримеры и костюмеры, когда тому в голову заходила очередная безумная обида.

\- Кто бы говорил, - рассмеялся Джа, когда Дженсен закончил свою тираду. - Уж тебя-то фанатки всего бы облизали, дай им только доступ к телу. Но, к счастью, это все еще моя привилегия, - поучительно подытожил Джа, а затем припал губами к шее Дженсена, целуя и вылизывая места прикосновений, а тот лишь еще больше откидывал голову назад, подставляясь для новых ласк. Он был чрезвычайно чувственным и податливым, когда Джаред касался его, - совершенная противоположность Дженсену обыденному, которого знали все, закрытому и непонятному, и частенько жестокому в своих шутках.  
\- Ну, все, красавчик, вот твой кофе, вот сигареты, наслаждайся. А я на пробежку, - сказал Джа, отрываясь от нежной кожи, заглядывая партнеру в глаза. Тот вздохнул, но разжал руки и отступил, зная, что у каждого из них двоих свои нерушимые ритуалы. - Но если ты все же решишь изменить свою жизнь, ты только скажи, я тебя подожду. Я тебе и кроссовки купил, кстати, - добавил Джаред, уже стоя в дверях кухни.  
Дженсен только покачал головой, смеясь, и щелчком выбил сигарету из пачки.  
\- После ночных марафонов, что ты мне устраиваешь, у меня на пробежки сил не остается, - протянул он и показал скривившему ханжескую рожицу Джареду язык.  
Тот сморщил нос в ответ и скрылся за дверью, откуда послышался радостный собачий лай.

Дженсен взял кружку с кофе и вернулся в спальню, забравшись под одеяло и подцепив с прикроватной тумбочки очки и книгу в светлом переплете. Он задумчиво жевал губами так и не подожженную сигарету, устраиваясь на подушках, мгновенно зачитавшись так, что пришел в себя, только когда залился привычной трелью мобильник.  
\- С добрым утром, Шмэклз! - раздался из трубки неприлично радостный в такое время голос Стива.  
\- Утро добрым не бывает, - дружелюбно ответил Дженсен, только сейчас отметив, что, кажется, испортил фильтр несчастной сигареты.  
\- Да ладно, Джаред наверняка тебе каждое утро устраивает так, чтобы оно было добрым, - ухмыльнулся собеседник. - Ты мне вот что скажи: что это Харрис так к тебе засобиралась?  
\- Что? - удивленно протянул Дженсен, и рука его замерла на полпути к стоящей на углу тумбочки кружке кофе.  
\- Она сказала, что вы, возможно, в одном проекте будете работать.  
\- Если и так, то я почему-то все еще ничего об этом не знаю.  
\- Короче, я надеюсь, твой Падалеки не ревнивый, ты ж ее знаешь, - судя по звукам, Карлсон параллельно издевался над своей гитарой, и Дженс мимоходом подумал, что давно не брал инструмент в руки.  
\- Нет, - рассеянно ответил он. - Но я учту, может, просто агент еще не известил меня... Чувак, ты порвешь струны.  
\- Не порву, - беспечно отозвался Карлсон. - Короче, будь на связи, а то я вчера аж удивился, когда она сказала. Счастливо!  
Гитара в последний раз жалобно брякнула на фоне, и потом все затихло. Дженсен задумчиво прикусил губу и отложил телефон, возвращаясь к книге.  
Когда очередная глава была дочитана, - Дженсен из-за плотного графика работы читал медленно, но все равно с удовольствием - а кофе допит, он все-таки выбрался из-под одеяла, надел трусы и джинсы и сел на край кровати, закуривая и ожидая Джареда, который должен был вот-вот вернуться.

День выдался теплым и солнечным, музыка в плеере случайным образом выпадала самая любимая, и Джаред был чертовски доволен этим днем заранее. Он остановился на лужайке перед домом и принялся разминать суставы после пробежки, когда телефон в кармане завибрировал. Поговорив, Джа поднялся наверх, нашел Дженсена в спальне, все еще в одних джинсах. Впрочем, такой внешний вид был очень даже привлекательным.  
\- Эй, лентяй, ты уже решил, где мы проведем наш первый полностью выходной день после изнурительных съемок? - спросил Джа, снимая футболку и ища в шкафу полотенце. - Кстати, только что звонил Чед. Приглашает нас прокатиться на катере послезавтра.  
\- Решил, - плотоядно облизнулся Дженсен и задавил догорающую сигарету в пепельнице, поднимаясь навстречу Джареду. - В постели.  
Тот поднял глаза и улыбнулся так, как только он мог: со смесью радости и удивления, даже недоумения. Дженсен накрыл рукой его плечо, провел вниз, пока локоть Джареда не оказался в импровизированной чашечке его ладони.  
\- У Мюррея на вечеринках всегда толпа народу, - низко произнес Дженсен голосом Дина, лаская одним взглядом влажную кожу у Джареда на груди, - мне опять делать вид, что мы с тобой лучшие друзья и ничего больше?  
\- Когда ты так говоришь, - начал Джа, жадно глядя на губы Дженсена, - мне хочется разрешить тебе абсолютно все. Но ты же понимаешь... не все будут рады, - Дженсен в ответ нахмурился, и Джаред провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке: - К тому же, после вечера вынужденного воздержания ты всегда творишь что-то невероятное в постели. Так что да, сохраняй на вечеринке покерфейс, мне это выгодно, - сказал Джа и отскочил, пытаясь увернуться от мстительного тычка под ребра.  
\- Я всегда творю в постели невероятное, - с неподражаемой самоуверенностью задрав нос, заявил Дженсен.  
\- Окей, ковбой, как скажешь. С тебя прямые доказательства.  
Дженсен, призывно приподняв бровь, сделал шаг навстречу, но Джа отступил, поднимая руки в предупреждающем жесте:  
\- О, нет, не прямо сейчас. Я в душ, - и скрылся в ванной, неплотно прикрыв дверь.  
Все еще улыбаясь своим мыслям и покачивая головой, Джа разделся и встал под теплые струи. Он думал о том, как прав Дженсен, - безумно осточертело изо всех сил скрывать их отношения почти ото всех. Реальное положение дел знали разве что Чед и Стив, все же остальные - продюсеры, съемочная группа, журналисты, фанаты - должны были верить в крепкую мужскую дружбу двух центровых актеров популярного сериала. Когда Эклз переехал в дом Падалеки, газеты взорвались предположениями, и стоило немалого труда убедить Сингера и остальную команду, что это лишь слухи. В конце концов, иногда хотелось уехать куда-нибудь, где их никто не знает, где можно не оглядываться на улице в поисках папарацци. Как раз о чем-то подобном и думал Джа, планируя этот отпуск между съемками сезонов. У них есть около месяца, этого мало, но все равно несравнимо больше, чем то, что было обычно.

***  
Дженсен хотел было проследовать за Джаредом, чтобы в душе прижать его к стенке и наконец-то дотронуться до желанного тела именно так и в тех местах, в каких хочется, но его стремлению не суждено было сбыться. Поэтому, когда Джаред выбрался из душа и вышел в гостиную на голос говорящего по телефону Дженсена, звучащий чуть громче, чем нужно, то мгновенно обнаружил, что его партнеру что-то не нравится.  
Дженсен отрывисто попрощался, отложил мобильник рядом с собой на диван и снизу вверх уставился на Джареда, вытирающего полотенцем влажные волосы.  
\- У меня две новости, Джей, хорошая и плохая, с какой начать?  
\- Ну, по традиции - давай с хорошей, - произнес Джаред.  
\- Меня пригласили сняться в довольно многообещающем фильме. Ничего особенного, но опыт может быть интересным, - Дженсен прикусил губу и кинул странный взгляд на собственный мобильник.  
\- А плохая?  
\- А плохая - в том, что... ты ведь помнишь Дэни? - дождавшись утвердительного кивка, Дженсен продолжил. - За счет этого фильма наши агенты, не поинтересовавшись нашим мнением, уже придумали нам с ней целую любовную историю. Сочли, что мы оба будем не против.  
Джаред замер, сжав кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Нет, ну так не бывает! Не могла же эта женщина заставить продюсеров позвать Эклза в фильм, да еще и свести их в понимании журналистов. Или могла? Она постоянно возникала словно из ниоткуда эти несколько лет, напоминая о себе, иногда появляясь на вечеринках, которые посещали актеры Сверхъестественного, и всегда крутилась где-то рядом.  
Дженсен посмотрел снизу вверх несчастными глазами. Видно было, что ему очень хочется согласиться на эту роль, - уж непонятно, чем она его зацепила - и Джаред просто не мог ему отказать.  
\- Помнишь, что ты мне когда-то сказал о задумках агентов насчет любовных историй? - тихо спросил Джаред, бросая влажное полотенце на спинку стула и садясь на диван рядом с Дженсеном. Тот кивнул, отводя глаза. - Соглашайся, если тебе это интересно. Я не против.  
Конечно же, он был против. Все внутри переворачивалось от мысли, что Дженсен уедет, - а ведь наверняка уедет, и увязаться за ним нельзя будет - слишком уж странная преданность, даже для близких друзей. Так увязываются жены и влюбленные по уши.  
\- Когда съемки? - только и смог спросить Джаред, пытаясь не выдать чувств, заинтересованно разглядывая ворс ковра.  
\- Через два дня. Сразу после вечеринки Мюррея, - неохотно ответил Дженсен и хмуро свел брови на переносице. - Я сказал Майклу, что я не согласен. Но, по-моему, там все сделали за меня. А мои попытки отрицать будут восприняты как нежелание светить личную жизнь. Вспомни, официально я одинок гораздо дольше, чем ты.  
Дженсен притянул Джареда к себе за плечо и поцеловал в висок.  
\- Иногда я думаю, что проще было бы все всем рассказать. Крипке порвал бы нас, да? Сенсация: братья Винчестеры спят друг с другом...  
Джаред нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Поедем со мной, а? Скажем, что тебе просто нечего делать в перерыве между съемками... - вздохнул Дженсен, не отрываясь губами от кожи Джареда. – Ну, пожалуйста, родной мой, я же сорвусь там - без тебя... - голос звенел от нежности, и Дженсену самому вдруг стало почти физически больно от мысли, что, возможно, они долго не увидят друг друга.  
Майкл кратко описал предполагаемую роль, и Дженсену она понравилась. Это должно было стать для него чем-то вроде эксперимента - выйти из шкуры красавчика Дина и примерить образ этакого простого парня немножко не от мира сего. Дженсен очень хотел попробовать.  
Джаред прикрыл глаза, слушая слова Дженсена, щекотно чувствуя их кожей, и позволил себе пару секунд насладиться мыслью, что можно было бы не притворяться, взять - и поехать вслед за Дженсеном. Как будто их ничто не сдерживает - вездесущее общественное мнение, обязанности... Да что там - им обоим безумно нравилось сниматься в Сверхъестественном, и было очень страшно рисковать этим проектом, так что всерьез они и не обсуждали возможность камин-аута.  
\- Два дня... - тихо повторил Джаред. Затем повернул голову и посмотрел Дженсену в глаза. Они были близко-близко, каждую ресничку можно пересчитать.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что мне нельзя ехать, правда ведь? Я буду злиться, не смогу видеть тебя с Дэни постоянно, и вся наша конспирация пойдет прахом.  
Дженсен молчал, только отвел глаза. Джа склонился к его губам самым ласковым прикосновением, на которое был способен. Затем выдохнул в губы:  
\- Ты только не влюбись в нее по-настоящему, - и запечатал Дженсену рот поцелуем, не слушая дальнейших возражений, пытаясь скрыть, как эта мысль тревожила Джа.  
Дженсен мог бы в красках обосновать, почему Джаред только что сморозил глупость. Он мог бы сказать, как до сих пор замирает сладко сердце, как блаженный холодок собирается в груди в предвкушении встречи после любой, даже самой краткой разлуки. Как он до сих пор в подробностях помнит их первое столкновение, ошарашенный взгляд Джа, когда Дженсен едва не выбил из его рук кофе, и то, как они разделили этот кофе напополам в первые же минуты знакомства. Дженсен точно помнил, как неожиданно беззастенчиво для самого себя добивался близости и как добился, с тех пор не потеряв к ней ни капли интереса.  
Он мог бы рассказать и другое. О том, какое дикое бешенство когтит его изнутри, когда кто-то проявляет интерес к его Джареду. И как хочется порой выйти на сцену на очередной встрече с фанатами и сказать: "Знаете, мы с Джаредом вместе!". И как же ему жаль порой, что Дин и Сэм - братья...  
Но Дженсен не сказал ничего, вслух - не сказал, только прижался ближе, привычно вплетаясь пальцами в длинные волосы на затылке, поцеловал в ответ со всей страстью, которую чувствовал, тянул Джареда к себе ближе, пока не оказался спиной на прохладной кожаной поверхности дивана, а Джа - сверху, накрывая свои телом.  
Они целовались упоенно и долго, и Дженсен сходил с ума от ощущения чуть влажной кожи под пальцами, знакомой до каждой родинки, прижимался к партнеру так, что слышал, как у того в груди стучит влюбленным ритмом сердце.  
И это было лучше любых слов, это было на порядок честнее, губам и рукам Дженсена нельзя было не поверить. Кончиками пальцев они заново, в который раз изучали друг друга, словно хотели отпечатать - как татуировкой - на поверхности кожи, чтобы всем было видно, кому каждый из них принадлежит. И было сладко и жарко, и дыхание обжигало, шепот - куда-то над ключицей - заставлял тело покрываться мурашками и выгибаться навстречу в стремлении соединиться, стать единым целым, чтобы уж точно не разъединить.  
\- Ты - мой... - последнее, что услышал Джа перед тем, как разум окончательно затопило горячей волной, смывая все переживания...

***  
\- Хэй, чувак, вы даже почти не опоздали! - Чед, лавируя между гостями, пробирался к трапу, по которому шли Джаред и Дженсен. На палубе было шумно и тесно, как всегда бывало на подобных вечеринках.  
\- Я вообще не думал приходить, ты понимаешь, у меня есть дела и поважнее, - с ухмылкой ответил Джа, кивнув в сторону Дженсена. - Но наш красавчик почему-то считает, что я не должен тебя обижать.  
\- Вот потому я люблю именно его, - заявил Чед, хлопая Дженсена по плечу и демонстративно отворачиваясь от Джареда. - Вот сейчас уведу его в элитную каюту, будешь знать, как вредничать.  
Джа в ответ рассмеялся, поймал руку Дженсена - чуть выше локтя, достаточно резко, чтобы со стороны казалось дружеским пожатием, - и оттащил от Мюррея. Дженс посмотрел в ответ из-под ресниц, и Джа увидел в его глазах отражение своих мыслей - последняя ночь перед отъездом, впору считать часы.  
Дженсен не был фанатом столпотворений и всяческих вечеринок. Последним, кто вытаскивал его на такие мероприятия, до Джареда был Стив, который со своим приятелем Крисом Кейном и его группой устраивал концерты в клубах Эл Эй и грозился покончить суицидом, если Дженсен не придет их послушать. Дженсен закатывал глаза, но приходил.  
А потом появился шумный Джаред с не менее шумным лучшим другом, и их, в общем-то, стало трое на одного, поэтому с вечеринками пришлось смириться. В этот раз у Дженсена был реальный шанс остаться дома - Джаред хотел бы этого - но сыграло свою роль природное упрямство: обещали, значит придем.  
\- Насчет каюты я не шутил, - многозначительно пробормотал Дженсену на ухо Чед, отмахнувшись от грозного взгляда Джареда. - Но так и быть, уступлю свое место Джа.  
Дженсен фыркнул, но кивнул, и в его глазах можно было прочесть немую благодарность.  
Они пересекли палубу, здороваясь с десятком смутно знакомых людей, и Дженсен едва ли не с облегчением опустился на пуфик в самом дальнем углу и придвинул к себе пепельницу. Джаред сел рядом.  
Здесь музыка звучала не так громко, хотелось верить, что можно будет отсидеться вдвоем без лишних глаз, а затем незаметно уйти. С утра за Дженсеном пришлют машину, и непонятно, насколько долгим расставанием обернутся эти треклятые съемки.  
Джа жестом остановил проходившую мимо официантку. Та очаровательно улыбнулась ему, но тут же замерла, не сводя глаз с Дженсена, - тот курил с величайшим наслаждением, и это было одно из самых эстетичных зрелищ в мире, Джаред знал это лучше других. Понимающе хмыкнув, он взял с подноса девушки несколько шотов - сколько поместилось в руках - и поставил их на столик перед Дженсом. Тот вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Раз уж мы должны почтить Чеда своим присутствием вместо того, чтобы всю ночь не вылезать из постели, - прошептал Джа, склонясь к уху Джесена, якобы чтобы перекричать музыку, - то мы просто обязаны повеселиться.  
Безумно хотелось прихватить мочку зубами, целовать шею, потрясающе пахнущую тем самым, любимым у Джа, парфюмом, и так, чтобы Дженс продолжал курить, чтобы не отвечал - сколько сможет. И довести его до этой точки, используя самые тягучие, самые сладкие ласки...  
\- Привет, Пада, - высокий, знакомый-из-прошлого голос вдруг раздался за спиной. Джа отпрянул от Дженсена и обернулся. Эшли Олсен в маленьком голубом платье стояла, нетерпеливо постукивая ноготками по спинке дивана, и как-то хищно улыбалась.  
Джаред моментально вспомнил события двухлетней давности. После их внезапного разрыва с Эшли - на второй день знакомства с Дженсом - девушка вдруг решила, что безумно любит Джа, и первый месяц съемок никакого житья из-за нее не было. Она приезжала на площадку, вертелась под ногами у команды, пыталась при малейшей возможности утащить Падалеки в одну из комнат для реквизита "чтобы помириться". Она звонила днем, чтобы посоветоваться, какое платье ей купить. Она звонила ночью, пьяная, и просила ее забрать из клуба, и плакала, и признавалась в любви. Джа казалось, что это никогда не кончится. Дженсен хмурился и грубил гримерам, когда Эшли была в поле видимости, но молчал, и Джаред был безумно ему благодарен. Наконец, спустя два месяца, Эшли совсем пропала с горизонта, и удалось вздохнуть с облегчением.  
И вот, она явилась, словно призрак прошлого. В общем, ничего странного, кого не встретишь на пати у Чеда.  
\- Я присяду, вы же не против?.. - для вида спросила девушка, усаживаясь напротив Джареда на диван.  
Дженсен мимолетно посмотрел на Джареда. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Джа уже сделал бы это, наверное. Нечасто такое можно было увидеть, сказать по правде.  
\- Разумеется, если в награду ты расскажешь нам, что тебя привело в нашу скромную компанию, - очень сладко, до противного приторно протянул Дженсен и облизнул нижнюю губу.  
Эшли рассмеялась, показывая белые зубы, и нагло сцапала со стола пачку сигарет, вытаскивая оттуда одну. Дженсен почувствовал, что его, наверное, сейчас перекосит от злобы: никто себе обычно такого не позволял, - но ухитрился сохранить спокойное выражение лица.  
\- Не скромничайте, мальчики, - протянула Эшли, прикуривая. - Вы теперь звезды, все это знают, сотни фанаток облизывают экраны, когда в эфир выходит очередная серия "Сверхъестественного". Скажу по секрету, одна моя знакомая призналась недавно, что трахнула бы тебя прямо на месте, Дженс, случись вам встретиться.  
\- Дженсен, - поправил рядом Джаред каким-то деревянным голосом, и Эшли вскинула бровки.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Не думаю, что вы настолько близки, чтобы ты звала его не полным именем.  
Дженсену захотелось оттащить Джареда в сторону и обнять, прижаться всем телом, зацеловать до звездочек в глазах, потому что он прекрасно знал, что его сейчас так взбесило. Но пришлось сжать кулаки и остаться на месте.  
А Эшли, казалось, были абсолютно безразличны почти ощутимые волны агрессии, исходившие от Джареда. Или она даже получала какое-то извращенное удовлетворение от них.  
Вообще-то, Джа вроде бы не за что было сердиться на девушку - формально она была жертвой, это у нее сходу отобрали парня. Только знал бы кто, что она использовала того лишь как охранника или шофера, пока сама пропадала на всевозможных презентациях, вечеринках и, как подозревал Джаред, даже оргиях в закрытых домах богатых наследников. А нагловатое поведение и тон Эшли моментально воскресили в памяти неприятные моменты, связанные с ревностью со стороны Дженсена в самом начале их отношений.  
\- Ой, да ладно, к чему эти церемонии? - махнула маленькой ручкой девушка, а затем потянулась за одним из шотов. - Давайте лучше выпьем, мы же на вечеринке. Спорим, я вас перепью?  
\- Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом, - хмуро бросил Джа, впрочем, тут же опрокинув в себя обжигающий напиток, не сводя мрачного взгляда с Эшли.  
\- Эй, ребята, я вижу постные лица! - на диван рядом с Эшли упал Чед. По видимому, он уже немного выпил. - Пейте, я пригласил лучшего бармена в Ванкувере, он обидится, если останутся полные стаканы.  
Эшли, Джаред и Дженсен молча выпили. Веселье Чеда пока так и не проникло в их напряженный треугольник.  
\- Так, я решил, - хлопнул себя по коленям Мюррей. - Раз вы такие скучные, я соберу компанию, и мы придумаем, как повеселиться.  
\- Может, сыграем в правду или вызов? - растягивая гласные, спросила Эшли, переводя взгляд на хозяина вечеринки. - Ну, пожалуйста, я очень люблю эту игру.  
\- Эмм, - замялся Чед, бросив взгляд на парней. - Окей, раз так. Ждите, - и исчез в толпе.  
\- Ебать мою жизнь, - пробормотал Дженсен и влил в себя залпом еще один шот.  
По телу начало разливаться приятное тепло, которое, хоть и не могло выжить оттуда родившийся из застаревшего пепла гнев, но хотя бы слегка примиряло с ситуацией.  
Эшли как-то странно вздохнула и пересела к Дженсену, сцапав его за руку крошечными ладошками.  
\- Я тебе не очень нравлюсь, правда? - проникновенно заговорила она, и Дженсен удивленно выломил бровь, вдыхая окутавший его приторно-цветочный аромат духов. - Я знаю, что вы с Джаредом дружите, а он на меня за что-то злится. Ну, хоть ты не сердись.  
\- Я не сержусь, - ровно произнес Дженсен, отнимая руку. - Ваши отношения... это не мое дело, ты же понимаешь?  
\- Я все еще иногда по нему скучаю, - добавила Эшли и опустила длинные ресницы.  
Дженсен судорожно вцепился пальцами в только что взятую со стола стопку с алкоголем и вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- И это, Эшли, тоже не мое дело, обсуди этот вопрос со своими подругами, о'кей?  
\- Ты знаешь Джареда лучше всех, - не отставала она. - Скажи, у меня есть шансы?  
Дженсен поморщился, выпил, отставил в сторону рюмку и облизнул губы, ответив совершенно без сожаления:  
\- Никаких.  
Эшли надула губки и пересела обратно. Дженсен обернулся и наткнулся на напряженный взгляд Джареда, пихнул его коленом и улыбнулся.  
\- Я только что отшил твою бывшую вместо тебя, - прошептал он, наклонившись к самому уху Джа и чувствуя, как на мгновения прилипают кончики волос к собственным влажным губам.  
К столу вернулся Чед в компании Софии и еще одной девушки, которую Дженсен не знал. Пока те рассаживались, заказывали коктейли у проходящей мимо официантки, а Мюррей о чем-то эмоционально рассказывал незнакомке, Дженсен прикрыл глаза и на миг представил, что они с Джаредом здесь вдвоем. Его вело, и, кажется, алкоголь уже начал действовать.  
\- Ты же отплатишь мне за это, правда? - прошептал он, не открывая глаз, губами, кожей чувствуя, как собственный хриплый шепот вибрацией достигает самого сердца того единственного, кого Дженсен по-настоящему любил. - Сделаешь то, что я захочу? Поверь, у меня есть пара заманчивых просьб, Джей...  
\- Эклз, хватит секретничать с Джаредом, нам тоже интересно! - радостно проорал Чед, и Дженсен распахнул глаза, выныривая из омута грез, в котором почти успел утонуть.  
\- Я говорил о своем новом проекте, увидишь, когда снимем, - растянул губы в улыбке Дженсен, обернувшись к компании. - Все, что я говорил Джареду, - производственная тайна, и мне снимут голову, если вы узнаете хоть слово!  
Джаред хмыкнул, выпил очередной напиток и придвинулся ближе к столу. Из головы никак не хотели выходить все те "производственные тайны", на которые намекал Дженсен. Даже вот так, сидя лицом к толпе народу, среди шумного общества присутствие Дженсена ощущалось некой мягкой теплой сферой где-то в груди, это чувство словно окутывало их двоих непроницаемой броней, пока они были рядом. Джаред смотрел на точеный профиль Дженсена, занятого беседой с Чедом по поводу правил игры, и еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не увести партнера в обещанную пустую каюту прямо сейчас.  
\- Итак, все знакомы с правилами? - голос лучшего друга проник в сознание Джа, отвлекая от блаженного созерцания Дженсена. В голове немного шумело от выпитого, расслабленность растекалась по телу, и даже Эшли, сидящая напротив, уже не вызывала такой бурной реакции.  
\- Тогда начинаем игру. Кто будет первым? - поинтересовался Чед, обводя взглядом компанию.  
\- Ты давай, раз уж спросил, - сморщила носик София, и Чед замахал руками, как ветряная мельница.  
\- Вот всегда я начинаю! - притворно возмутился он. - Тогда тебе и отдуваться: правда или вызов?  
София кокетливо накрутила на палец прядь волос.  
\- Ну, пусть будет правда, - протянула она.  
Чед окинул ее оценивающим взглядом и спросил:  
\- Ну, расскажи самый неловкий случай в твоей жизни.  
София скривила губки.  
\- Ну вот, а потом ты удивляешься, почему это я тебя бросила, - вздохнула она. - Ну, рассказываю, только глотну для храбрости!  
Дженсен усмехнулся, тоже взял рюмку и дотянулся свободной рукой до пачки с сигаретами. Джаред сидел близко-близко, и его тепло волновало, не давало сосредоточиться на начавшей рассказ Софии и в целом на игре.

Джаред прижимался бедром и плечом к Дженсену, и это было совсем невинно, учитывая, что вокруг собирался народ и становилось все теснее. Максимально возможная ласка у всех на виду, сейчас она казалась самым возбуждающим и откровенным прикосновением, значившим так много для двоих людей.  
\- Я пьян и я хочу тебя, - доверительно сообщил Джаред, наклонившись и словно случайно дотронувшись губами до уха Дженсена, когда кто-то толкнул их, усаживаясь рядом на пуфы. Дженсен сжал зубы, так, что желваки заходили, и Джа довольно улыбнулся, читая в этой реакции все, что не было сказано.  
\- Итак, Эшли, мое задание тебе, - тем временем говорила София. - Сделай то, чего хочешь прямо в эту минуту! Что угодно! - София подняла очередную стопку, словно произносила тост. Все поддержали одобряющим гулом слегка абстрактный вызов.  
Эшли в ответ совершенно довольно улыбнулась, встала и подошла к Джа. Тот посмотрел на нее снизу вверх недоуменно и немного испуганно - такой хищный блеск горел в ее глазах.  
\- Не кричи, Пада, это игра. Правила есть правила, - прошептала она, наклонившись, а затем поцеловала Джареда. Офигевший от такого поворота, тот секунды две не двигался, а затем, запаниковав, несильно оттолкнул - еле сдержавшись - миниатюрную девушку. Все вокруг притихли, но через мгновение толпа взорвалась свистом и аплодисментами. Эшли повернулась и, поправив прическу, прошла к своему месту.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Джаред, положив руку на плечо Дженсена и сжав его. - Не надо, она того не стоит.  
Не нужно было даже смотреть, чтобы понять, как зол был Эклз в эту минуту.  
\- Теперь я, да? - как ни в чем не бывало поинтересовалась Эшли и перевела уже явно нетрезвый взгляд на Дженсена. Почему-то ему показалось, что этот взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего.  
\- Кто из нас не смотрел "Сверхъестественное"? - вопросила она драматическим голосом, и раздались смешки в ответ - смотрели все, хотя бы раз. - А я еще и в интернете люблю бывать. Знаете, что пишут про Дина и Сэма?  
Дженсен мысленно выругался.  
\- А чего только не пишут, - продолжала Эшли под хихиканье одной из девушек, той, которую Дженсен не знал, но уже был уверен, что она ему тоже не нравится. - Вот что Дин и Сэм, ну, вы понимаете...  
Чед скривил недовольное лицо.  
\- Что за ерунду ты нам рассказываешь? Фу, гадость, это же инцест...  
\- Для тебя может и гадость, Мюррей, а я хочу посмотреть на любовь между братьями Винчестерами вживую, - объявила Эшли и прикрыла рот ладошкой. - Дженсен, покажи нам влюбленного в брата Дина.  
\- Дин по определению не может быть влюблен в Сэма, - фыркнул Дженс, но Эшли лишь развела руками:  
\- Ну, ты же актер, разве нет?  
Спорить было глупо и бесперспективно, и Дженсен закрыл глаза и подобрался весь под недовольный шепоток Чеда ("чего она удумала, блин?") и вздохи той самой девушки.  
\- Сэмми, - обратился он к Джареду низким, тягучим голосом Дина и открыл глаза, встречая знакомый до мелочей взгляд. Даже в такой идиотской ситуации Джа подыгрывал ему, и Дженсен видел перед собой Сэма - его мелкого Сэмми, которому предстояло услышать внезапное. - Мы можем поговорить?  
\- Дин, разве сейчас подходящее время для этого? - спросил Джаред и сложил брови домиком.  
\- Другого не будет, - Дженсен поправил воротник рубашки, прикусил губу. - Вся эта херня с демонами на дворе, и... в общем, мне же недолго осталось, ты в курсе. Короче, есть вещи похуже демонов, вещи, которые творят люди, и я, кажется, натворил одну такую. Сэм, я люблю тебя.  
Джареду хотелось то ли рассмеяться абсурдности всей ситуации, то ли проснуться, потому что слишком это все было похоже на сон. Алкогольный шум в голове добавлял смелости, а Дженсен так поразительно точно за секунду изобразил Дина, что не включиться в игру было невозможно. "А что, это уникальный случай, - предательски нашептывал внутренний голос, - тебе никогда не представится другой возможности сделать это на публике..."  
И он подыгрывал.  
\- И я тебя люблю, Дин, - улыбнувшись внезапному приступу нежности со стороны брата, ответил Сэм. Что такого натворил старший Винчестер, если начинает рассказ с сентиментальности?..  
Дин секунду смотрел в ответ, пока до него доходило - они говорят о разных вещах.  
\- Нет, Сэмми, ты не понял. - Сэм вопросительно поднял брови, когда Дин потянулся вперед и выдохнул прямо в губы, раздельно и с придыханием: - Я. Люблю. Тебя.  
Поцелуй был настолько пряным, чувственным и, в то же время, робким, что Джаред словно захлебнулся волной ощущений. Губы Дженсена были знакомы до каждой трещинки, но два десятка пар глаз вокруг, алкоголь и необходимость играть недоумение и отрицание хоть первые пару секунд обострили чувства невероятно. Так продолжалось несколько мгновений, но вдруг Джаред почувствовал знакомую широкую ладонь на своем затылке и понял, что ситуация выходит из под контроля. С тихим стоном оттолкнув Дженсена, Джа нервно сглотнул и оглянулся на толпу, пытаясь отдышаться. Молчание стояло бы гробовое, не играй на другом конце палубы музыкальный центр. Все смотрели, вытаращив глаза, пытаясь ничего не пропустить, словно посетители цирка. Джаред прокашлялся.  
\- Эм... Конец сцены, наверное...  
Кто-то засвистел, зааплодировал, другие подхватили, даже Чед, вытаращившийся, будто на жуткое привидение, на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену, неуверенно похлопал. Дженсен подумал, что Чед же все знает, и в его глазах это, очевидно, смотрелось диким палевом...  
\- Эта сцена должна быть в сериале! - провозгласила Эшли радостно.  
Дженсен мотнул головой, не желая больше в этом участвовать, быстро извинился, схватил со стола сигареты и отошел на противоположную часть палубы, туда, где его не было видно.  
Он не знал, сколько таращился на темную рябь воды под белым боком катера, пока не ощутил на своем плече тяжелую ладонь.  
\- Дин мог бы влюбиться в Сэма, - хрипло сказал Дженсен, когда Джаред облокотился о поручень рядом. - Я никогда не думал об этом, и это не то, что надо показывать по телику, но... Это так.  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
\- Не надо было целовать тебя, - вздохнул Дженсен. - Тупо получилось...  
\- Всем понравилось, - усмехнулся Джаред, глядя снизу вверх на Дженсена. С такого ракурса его губы, охватывающие тонкий фильтр, казались еще чувственней, в профиль складывались в сердечко - если чуть наклонить голову вбок. - А знаешь еще, что?.. Мне тоже безумно понравилось... - Джа незаметно придвинулся ближе, как бы невзначай прижавшись бедром к ноге Дженсена. Сквозь несколько слоев ткани почти не чувствовалось тепло тела, но Джаред все равно ощутил, как напрягся Дженсен.  
\- Я бы, пожалуй, даже повторил... где-нибудь в более уютной обстановке, - закончил Джа, а затем выпрямился, - Дженс наблюдал за ним, чуть приподняв бровь, - забрал у партнера сигарету и, выбросив ее в воду, потянул Дженсена за рукав в сторону кормы катера, где, как он знал, находились каюты. Проходя мимо все еще играющей шумной толпы, Джа кивнул Чеду, и тот понимающе улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
Дженсен был пьян: он понял это, когда заметил, что не может концентрироваться на всем и сразу. Поэтому он уставился на прилипший к шее Джареда завиток мягких волос и так и цеплялся за него взглядом, пока Джаред не остановился у нужной каюты, завозившись с тугим замком. Тогда Дженсен вздохнул и прижался к нему со спины, сковывая движения сильными объятиями, припал губами к этой прядке волос, облизнул солоноватую кожу.  
Джа что-то пробормотал - Дженсен не разобрал - повернулся, поймав его запястья в горячие ладони, и так спиной вместе с ним и ввалился в каюту, чтобы впечатать его в закрывшуюся дверь.  
Там было темно, но Дженсу не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть родное лицо. Он судорожно гладил щеки Джареда кончиками пальцев, целовал чуть колючий подбородок, пока сильные пальцы не сомкнулись вокруг его запястий вновь, надежно прижимая к прохладному лакированному дереву двери.  
Пожалуй, Джаред выпил не так много и мог бы себя контролировать, если бы лишенный полной свободы в руках Дженсен не начал возмещать утрату, прижимаясь к Джа всем телом, до сорванных вздохов соблазнительно извиваясь, прижатый к двери. Исключительно редко доводилось видеть совершенно пьяного Эклза, но то, каким он становился в такие минуты, стоило ожидания...  
Джаред приглушенно зарычал, отпуская запястья лишь для того, чтобы стащить мешающие пиджаки, и быстрые пальцы Дженсена, чуть подрагивая, тут же начали расстегивать рубашку на груди Джа. Как только последняя пуговица была побеждена, Дженсен припал губами к открывшейся в вырезе майки ключице, а руки его тем временем пробежались по спине партнера, затем собственническим жестом опустились ниже, притягивая за бедра.  
\- Что-то ты больно самостоятельный, - выдохнул Джа, и Дженсен поднял на него взгляд совершенно невинного пьяного котенка.  
\- Я... люблю... тебя... - прошептал он прямо в губы Джа, повторяя фразу из недавней "сценки", а затем, мягко оттолкнув его, расстегнул ремень, ширинку и позволил брюкам упасть наземь, потом медленно проделал все то же самое с брюками Джа. Все это время Дженс не отрывал взгляда от лица партнера, нарочно дразня, и, черт возьми, это снова подействовало - как и всегда. Даже плотная алкогольная пелена отступала перед столь яркой, соблазнительной перспективой. Тусклый свет проникал в каюту через маленькое окошко и как раз освещал лицо Дженсена, его влажные губы, которые тот постоянно облизывал, - они были искусаны, и Джа склонился, чтобы поцеловать каждую ранку...  
\- Это значит - "да", принцесса? - прошелестел Дженс тихим шепотом, и Джаред поднял взгляд к его смеющимся глазам, задавая молчаливый вопрос. Дженсен запрокинул голову и рассмеялся, а потом легко оттолкнул Джареда раскрытой ладонью в грудь и щелкнул дверным замком, окончательно отрезая их от шумного мира снаружи.  
\- Я признался тебе в любви, Сэмми, - протянул он чуть насмешливо, умело маскируя в голосе отчаянное желание, и принялся расстегивать пуговицы на манжетах рубашки. - И ты говоришь мне "да", даже не прочитав лекцию о морали и надлежащих отношениях между братьями?  
Джаред посмотрел ему в лицо широко распахнутыми глазами, как бы изумляясь тому, что у Дженсена еще находятся силы и желание издеваться над ним. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, выпутался из рубашки и подступил ближе снова, накрывая ладонями грудь Джареда и слушая, как отпечатывается на коже биение его сердца.  
Это было странно, Дженсена вело, время отмерялось по каким-то своим непонятным, деформированным законам, и казалось, что он стоит так уже вечность, хотя на деле всего-то пара секунд прошла. Если бы Джаред сейчас спросил, он не смог бы ответить, с чего ему вдруг пришло в голову продолжить строить из себя влюбленного Дина.  
Но даже изрядной порцией спиртного невозможно было выбить из Дженсена его настоящего внутреннего Винчестера. Специально или уже автоматически, его голос тут же стал низким, легкая хрипотца отдавалась дрожью в груди Джа.  
\- Я еще ничего не ответил. Мне нужны веские аргументы, ты же знаешь, - сказал Джа, входя в предложенную роль, и тут же, в противовес своим же словам, избавляясь от рубашки. Между ним и Дженсеном было не меньше метра расстояния, хотелось преодолеть его и впечатать себя в знакомое сильное тело. Но какая-то тягучая, словно мед, жажда заставляла медлить, считать секунды по ударам собственного пульса там, внизу живота. Джаред жадно смотрел, как Дженсен полностью раздевается и, не разрывая зрительного контакта, отступает спиной к кровати.  
\- Разве недостаточно веско то, что я только что наплевал на слова, которые, возможно, сказал бы отец, узнай он..? - протянул Дженсен, опустился на кровать и лениво растянулся на подушках, не сводя глаз с Джареда.  
Им можно было любоваться вечно - высокий, красивый, сильные руки, широкие плечи...  
\- Иди ко мне, - позвал Дженсен. - Я так давно ждал.  
И Джаред подошел, тихо рыкнув, резко накрыл собой, впился в губы поцелуем-укусом. Дженс весь изогнулся, прижимаясь телом к телу, но не закрыл потемневших глаз.  
\- С ума по тебе схожу, - выдохнул он уже своим собственным, обычным голосом, обхватил Джареда за талию, перекатываясь на широкой постели, устраиваясь верхом на его бедрах. - Люблю тебя. Так люблю...  
Обычно, чтобы выбить из Дженсена очередное признание в любви, нужно было сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. Как легко он признался в своей симпатии первым, так же легко перестал это делать, когда понял, что Джаред никуда от него не денется. Иногда это превращалось даже в своеобразную игру - Джа разными способами пытался выманить у Дженса заветные слова. Не без усилий, но обычно получалось.  
А теперь они рвались наружу сами, как самые необходимые, самые правильные, и не было других, которые на самом деле были бы нужны так же... Джаред ловил эти нежданные признания, почти не в силах поверить в то, что слышит. Молчал, затаив дыхание, в надежде, что Дженсен не остановится, потому что слушать это можно было вечно. А еще - смотреть на очерчиваемые холодным светом линии его тела, изгиб в том месте, где спина переходила в ягодицы, где пальцами Джаред нашел две трогательные ямочки, а ведь он разума лишался даже от одного их вида, и это было совершенно ненормально, наверное. Но какая, к черту, разница, если Дженсен был весь - его, и склонялся к шее, скользя кожей по груди Джареда, и шептал что-то - половину слов нельзя было разобрать, но лихорадочность, с которой они произносились, сносила крышу.  
Какое-то время Джаред просто позволял Дженсену все, что тому в голову взбредет, наслаждаясь своей эгоистичной бездеятельностью. Но вскоре уже стало невозможно игнорировать то, как сладко Дженсен терся бедрами о пах, и Джаред приподнялся, дотянувшись губами до мягких губ Дженсена, и сжал длинными пальцами его ягодицы, притягивая еще, еще ближе.  
В коридоре время от времени слышались шаги и смех, всего в нескольких метрах, за тонкой стенкой. И, хоть дверь была закрыта, казалось, что вот-вот кто-нибудь зайдет, и это лишь подливало масла в огонь, заставляло дышать чаще, двигаться резче, стремиться получить максимум.  
Пальцы Джареда - указательный и средний - коснулись губ, разделяя поцелуй, и Дженсен с нетерпением облизнул их, будто неведомую сладость, обвел языком подушечки и тихо застонал, когда Джаред настойчиво протолкнул их дальше. Дженсен отодвинулся, подставляя лицо неровному свету из окна, позволяя видеть, с каким пошлым упоением он вылизывает каждый сантиметр. Пару раз Дженс выпускал пальцы изо рта, наслаждаясь тем, как жадно Джаред смотрит на его влажные губы, а потом обхватывал их снова, слыша тихие стоны и хриплые ругательства.  
\- Джеееей, - простонал Дженсен наконец, отодвигаясь и утыкаясь носом ему в шею, - трахни меня, не могу больше... пожалуйста...  
Внутри все сладко сжалось, когда он ощутил влажные пальцы у своего входа и подался им навстречу, не обращая внимания на слабую, давно привычную боль, почти мгновенно сменяющуюся удовольствием. Джаред растягивал колечко мышц мучительно медленно, заставляя выгибаться всем телом и тяжело дышать, и двигаться в рваном ритме - в попытке получить еще.  
Дженсен стонал что-то неразборчивое, умоляя бессвязно о большем, тянулся за поцелуями и получал их: отрывистые, быстрые, неловкие.  
\- Люблю тебя, люблю быть твоим, - выдохнул он сквозь череду этих неловких столкновений губами, - Джаред, Джей, Джаааред...  
\- Боже... - пораженно выдохнул Джаред, чувствуя, что никаких сил больше нет сдерживаться. Дженсен был невероятно сладким, значительно больше, чем всегда, отчаянно податливым и горячим. Джаред сжал руками его талию, чуть приподнял на секунду и буквально усадил на свой возбужденный член. Наслаждение было настолько резким и полным, что Джа замер и прикрыл глаза, стараясь не упустить ни мгновения этого первого экстаза. Дженсен тоже на пару мгновений остановился, даже перестал тяжело дышать, а затем откинулся, оперевшись за спиной руками на бедра Джареда, и стал медленно двигаться - вперед и назад, не выпуская из себя ни сантиметра, даже еще больше насаживаясь на член, и Джа не смог сдержать стон, вцепился пальцами в бедра Дженсена, задавая ритм.  
Они не спешили. Это была та самая ночь перед разлукой, и именно она будет грезиться каждую последующую одинокую ночь. То набирая, то сбавляя темп, не давая друг другу слишком быстро дойти до пика, они много целовались, и признавались в самом сокровенном, и не могли друг на друга насмотреться.  
Наконец, когда последние запасы выдержки исчерпались, Джа уложил Дженсена на кровать, привстал и, придерживая за бедра, перевернул его на живот. Дженсен удивленно выдохнул, и Джа прошептал, склонившись к уху, щекоча кожу прядями волос:  
\- Встань на колени, милый, у меня тоже есть последняя фантазия перед твоим отъездом...  
Джаред не видел лица Дженсена, но тот совершенно покорно исполнил просьбу, уперся руками в стену и выгнул спину. Более возбуждающее зрелище невозможно было себе представить, и Джаред, не сдерживая хриплого стона, одной рукой обхватив Дженсена поперек груди, другой накрыв его член, вошел в него сразу полностью, сходу набрав темп, с силой толкаясь внутрь, нетерпеливо, жадно, словно это было необходимо, как воздух.  
Это было надрывно-сладко, воздух вокруг них будто обернулся зыбким маревом чистой жажды. Дженсен вдыхал через раз, теряя самого себя в паутинке золотых нитей, вспышками мелькавших на изнанке век.  
Дженсен никогда раньше не позволял Джареду брать себя в этой позе, сверкал зелеными глазами, ломал брови презрительным жестом и ровным тоном говорил, что он не шлюха, чтобы не смотреть ему в лицо во время секса.  
Дженсен никогда раньше не осознавал, как он, черт побери, был не прав. То, к чему он относился с долей интуитивного презрения, обернулось высшей степенью доверия.  
Джаред одним движением заставил его выпрямиться, прижал спиной к груди, замедляя движения, когда Дженсен, кажется, был почти на грани... Оргазм отступил, маяча сладкой дымкой на грани чувств, и Джаред впился зубами в доверчиво подставленную шею, оставляя наливающиеся алым следы, двинулся выше, вобрал губами мочку уха, зарылся носом в короткие влажные волосы...  
Дженсен задыхался, откидывая голову Джареду на плечо, смотрел распахнутыми, невидящими глазами в потолок, вздрагивая, словно пойманная в ладони птица - полностью в чужой власти.  
Джаред задвигался снова, быстрее, резче, и Дженс вдохнул последний раз перед тем, как упасть в омут наслаждения, золото в закрытых глазах слилось в одно яркое солнце, слепящее, сжигающее дотла, чтобы позволить возродиться снова.  
О, как же долго этого хотелось, отчаянно, беспомощно хотелось, потому что настоять не было сил, слишком Джа любил Дженсена, чтобы быть эгоистом. И вот теперь эта внезапная послушность, то, как самозабвенно Дженсен отдавался, растворялся в движении - это было в тысячу раз лучше любых фантазий...  
Чувствуя, что наслаждение берет верх, Джаред последним сильным толчком вжался в Дженсена, зажмурив глаза, видя, как на обратной стороне век взрываются фейерверки, ощущая, как жарко и влажно становится руке, сжимающей член партнера...  
Они без сил упали на кровать, так и не разъединившись. Джа не разжимал объятий, не хотел отпускать, лениво и утомленно целуя нежное место с выступающим позвонком. Все не удавалось отдышаться, настолько несдержанно и жадно было в этот раз.  
\- Спасибо... - выдохнул Джа на грани слышимости. Он просто не находил слов, чтобы выразить гамму чувств. Это был не просто секс, это была демонстрация еще одного шага навстречу, а для Дженсена довериться полностью всегда было самым трудным.  
Дженс только тихонько вздохнул в ответ и улыбнулся сонно, нежась под поцелуями. Больше всего хотелось провалиться в сон, но на задворках сознания еще сохранилась мысль, что они не дома, что скоро утро и им не так уж много времени осталось вместе...  
\- Обещай, что будешь звонить и писать мне каждый день, - прошелестел Дженсен усталым голосом, обернувшись и выскальзывая из-под Джареда, поймал в ладони его лицо, заглядывая в самую глубину глаз. - Обещаешь?  
Джаред притянул его к себе, прислонился лбом ко лбу и кивнул. Дженсен вздохнул снова и прикрыл глаза.  
Джаред устроил его голову на своей груди, запустил пальцы между короткими прядями волос и замер, слушая, как ритмы дыхания выравниваются, совпадают. Почти проваливаясь в сон, Джа вдруг почувствовал вибрацию где-то под левым плечом - оказывается, телефон выпал из кармана брюк на постель. Нажав на панель на экране, Джа улыбнулся:  
\- Предупредительный Чед пишет, что мы можем остаться, если хотим. Почти все разошлись, кают хватает. Предлагает завтра с утра отвезти нас, куда скажем. Заманчиво, да?  
Дженсен в ответ пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, но явно утвердительное, и крепче обнял Джареда поперек талии.  
\- Я должен Чеду ящик пива, - счастливо прошептал Джа перед тем, как заснуть.

***  
Утро встретило Дженсена головной болью. Он с минуту лежал в постели, таращился в потолок и припоминал подробности такой восхитительной ночи. Джаред ровно дышал рядом - в кои-то веки Дженс проснулся раньше.  
Когда терпеть сухость во рту стало невыносимо, он поднялся и зашел в ванну, оперся ладонями о раковину и сунул голову под кран.  
Ему пора уезжать.  
Дженсен умылся, быстро принял душ и вернулся к Джареду, обвился вокруг него, пытаясь выторговать у вселенной еще немного времени, чтобы побыть рядом.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - прошептал Дженсен на ухо спящему Джареду.  
...Это был прекрасный сон. Они с Дженсеном ехали на Импале, долго-долго, позади остались города и любые человеческие жилища. Остановились у одинокого домика на краю леса. Внутри было светло и прибрано - все, как любил Джа. Вдруг Дженсен прижался к нему и прошептал: "Я тебя люблю".  
Джа открыл глаза и не сразу понял, что эти слова были произнесены наяву. Пару секунд он потрясенно хлопал глазами, не в силах поверить в бодрствующего и вполне контактного Дженсена в такую - Джа покосился в окошко - рань.  
\- И я тебя люблю, - осторожно начал он, - только докажи мне, что это не сон.  
Дженсен тихонько засмеялся, а затем потянулся вперед и поцеловал Джареда.  
\- Ладно, верю, - улыбнулся тот, когда губы Дженса переместились на шею. - Хотя... если ты продолжишь аргументировать в том же духе, пожалуй, я побуду Фомой неверующим, - подумав, заключил Джа, кончиками пальцев проводя по спине Дженсена до ягодиц, сжимая их, а затем толкнул партнера на спину и накрыл своим телом.  
Дженсен закрыл глаза, подставляя губы под поцелуи, чем Джаред немедленно воспользовался.  
Они лежали так и целовались долго-долго, медленно, упоенно, словно пытаясь снова и снова передать все свои чувства соприкосновениями губ.  
\- Иди в душ, - вздохнул Дженсен наконец, уперевшись раскрытыми ладонями Джареду в грудь. - Скоро ехать, а мне еще нужно забрать вещи...  
Джаред со стоном обмяк на нем, не давая выбраться, и замотал головой.  
\- Ты меня не отпустишь? - нежно рассмеялся Дженсен и обхватил его руками, перебирая волосы.  
\- Не отпущу, конечно, ты меня плохо знаешь, если думал иначе, - пробормотал Джаред ему в плечо, но через секунду все же тяжело вздохнул и слез с Дженсена, понимая неизбежность расставания. Встал, сладко потянувшись под щекотным взглядом Дженса. - Вот ты уедешь непонятно куда, непонятно на сколько, там к тебе будут липнуть женщины. И мужчины. А я тут буду скучать, ревновать и спиваться у Чеда по вечерам, - с полной обреченностью заявил Джа, уходя в ванную, напоследок бросив самый "щенячий", как говорил Дженсен, свой взгляд.  
Стоя под душем, Джа, казалось, всем телом вспоминал предшествующую ночь, она отдавалась в каждой мышце, каждой клеточке, даря отголоски былого наслаждения.  
Выйдя из ванной в полотенце, Джа застал Дженсена уже одетым в чуть помятый в ночных перипетиях костюм и окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Что? - ворчливо проговорил тот. - Я знаю, что выгляжу неважно.  
\- Вообще-то, я думал о другом - возразил Джаред, поднимая свои джинсы с пола.  
\- О том, что я выгляжу... Хорошо оттраханным? - хмыкнул Дженс, рассеянно запуская пальцы в волосы. - Бедные фанатки. Если бы они только знали, в чем секрет очарования Дина...  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
Когда они оба, наконец-то, покинули каюту, на борту их встретил помятый Чед с бутылкой минералки.  
\- И как вас до сих пор никто не запалил, - фыркнул он. - За милю же все видно.  
Дженсен пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе что-то видно, потому что ты, в отличие от остальных, законченный извращенец, - поучительно сказал Джа и дал Чеду легенький подзатыльник, от которого тот согнулся, как от удара под дых. - Что, наслушался вчера пьяной правды?  
\- Чувак, не напоминааай. Мне пришлось жонглировать бутылками с дорогой выпивкой и зубами расстегивать лифчик. Чтоб я еще раз...  
\- Ну, зубами лифчик - это еще не самое худшее задание, - начал Джа, и Мюррей перевел на него взгляд, полный страдания.  
\- Лифчик был на Джиме, - мрачно и глухо сообщил Чед и закрыл лицо ладонями. - Вы, по ходу, слишком рано ушли.  
Джаред изо всех сил пытался не издеваться над другом, но одного взгляда на гримасу Дженсена хватило, чтобы они оба расхохотались до колик.  
Отсмеявшись, Джаред похлопал Чеда по спине:  
\- Прости, чувак. Спасибо, что приютил. Я к тебе заеду позже.  
Такси ждало на пристани. Оставалось чуть больше часа до того, как за Дженсеном должна была приехать машина.  
Дома Дженс еще раз перебрал сумку, позвонил агенту, который на вопрос о сроках съемок ответил что-то неопределенное, и, наконец, принялся просто нервно ходить кругами по гостиной.  
\- Почему у них всегда все через одно место? - вопросил он драматически, когда Джаред, устав от мельтешения, поднялся с дивана, поймал его в объятия и прижал к себе. Только это позволило слегка расслабиться, и Дженсен вздохнул и прошипел сквозь зубы: - Если это продлится больше месяца, Эрик меня кастрирует, точно тебе говорю...  
\- Я ему не позволю, - тихонько фыркнул Джаред на ухо. Дженс поежился и опустил руки ему на талию.  
\- Не забывай звонить, - хмуро выдохнул он, и Джаред поймал этот выдох губами, легонько целуя.  
Телефон в кармане тренькнул извещением о входящей смс, и Дженсен, высвободив одну руку, прочел ее.  
\- Это машина, - как-то безнадежно выдохнул он. Джаред с сожалением разжал руки.  
Дженсен застрял в коридоре, пятый раз перевязывая шнурки на правом ботинке и кусая губы, будто пытаясь выбрать слова, а потом выпрямился и притянул Джареда к себе, целуя глубоко.  
\- Ненавижу прощаться, - прошептал он, на миг отстраняясь, а потом прижался губами к теплой щеке и прикрыл глаза.  
Джаред обнял его в ответ, крепко-крепко прижав к себе, рискуя повредить ребра, но это было все равно им обоим - не хватало друг друга уже сейчас, хотелось остановить время, хотелось уткнуться Дженсену в плечо и просить остаться. Вместо этого Джаред выдавил из себя:  
\- Это... ненадолго. В любом случае не больше месяца, они же точно обсудили графики проекта с Крипке.  
Даже себя убедить не получалось, но Джа все равно пытался заставить Дженсена улыбнуться. Чуть отстранился, поймал взгляд поразительно чистых зеленых глаз, прижал ладонь к чуть шершавой от щетины щеке.  
\- Эй, все хорошо. Ты повеселишься там, хорошо? Пообещай мне, что не проведешь этот месяц, тоскуя, а то получится, я зря тебя отпустил. Мне будет легче, если ты получишь от съемок максимум пользы и позитива, - Дженсен неуверенно кивнул, не отводя взгляда, и Джа поцеловал его в лоб, прикрыв глаза. - А теперь иди. Давай, тебя ждут.  
Дженс отступил, взял чемодан. Уже в проеме двери обернулся, и во взгляде его читалось все самое нежное, чему даже названия нет. Джаред мягко кивнул и улыбнулся.

***  
Вернуться в родной штат после долгой разлуки было странно. Хоть и было в его жизни много переездов с места на место, но по возвращении домой Дженсена всегда охватывало такое горько-сладкое чувство, что он на мгновение снова ощущал себя мальчишкой.  
Порт О'Коннор встретил жарой раскаленного асфальта, горячим ветром в лицо и размеренностью маленького городка, в который приезжают, чтобы очутиться ближе к побережью. Дженсен водрузил на нос темные очки и вдохнул жаркое марево полной грудью, окунаясь в него после ставшей почти привычной дымки ванкуверского дождя.  
Номер в отеле уже был забронирован, и Дженс поймал такси, забросил вещи в свое временное жилище и поехал на встречу с режиссером, по пути сочиняя Джареду смс. "Я будто бы снова дома, сначала даже показалось, что Донна ждет меня в аэропорту" - написал он и нажал "отправить". Потом добавил: "Не самый толерантный штат, но я почему-то хотел бы купить нам домик в Техасе", - и убрал телефон в карман.  
Дэвид Маккей оказался улыбчивым человеком с добрыми глазами. Он был рад увидеть Дженсена, и тот почему-то под его взглядом ощутил себя подростком.  
\- Я смотрел ваше шоу, - сказал Дэвид, когда Дженсен расположился на пластиковом стуле под навесом на берегу. Странное место для встречи, но почему бы и нет. - Когда вернешься в Ванкувер, передавай мое восхищение мистеру Падалеки.  
\- О'кей, - кивнул Дженсен и обернулся на шаги за спиной.  
На соседний стул с ним опустилась девушка, тоненькая, как тростинка, прозрачная и воздушная.  
\- Элизабет, - кивнул ей Дэвид. - С приездом тебя.  
\- Дженсен, - представился он, пожав маленькую ручку Элизабет.  
\- Я знаю, - рассмеялась та, откинув со лба светлые волосы. - Я тоже смотрю ваше шоу.  
Дженс сдержанно улыбнулся.  
\- И я просто тащусь от Импалы, - доверительно добавила Элизабет, склонившись к уху Дженсена. - Жвачку хочешь?  
Дженсен не отказался, Дэвид подмигнул им и отошел к кому-то из будущей съемочной команды.  
\- Кого я вижу! - раздался за спиной знакомый голос, и Дженсен, развернувшись, узнал Дэннил. Та обняла его, как старого друга, окутав облаком сладких духов, и Дженс неловко улыбнулся. - Ты уже познакомился с нашей маленькой Лиз? - продолжила она, не дожидаясь ответного приветствия. - Смотри не заигрывай с ней, я буду ревновать!  
Дженсену ничего не оставалось, кроме как закатить глаза.  
Работать им предстояло около трех недель, как сказал Дэвид, вернувшийся со своим ассистентом. Он обещал познакомить всех с остальными актерами завтра, велел устраиваться в городе и ни в чем себе не отказывать по мере возможностей. Дэннил все это время не сводила взгляда с профиля Дженсена, и тому казалось, что его сканируют какие-нибудь инопланетяне.  
Как только Дэвид сообщил, что на сегодня это все, а завтра уже нужно будет прибыть в крошечную кафешку, оборудованную специально для съемок, и назвал ее адрес, Дженсен поднялся и засобирался подальше от внимательной Дэни.  
\- Ты совсем не соскучился? - рассмеялась она негромко, догоняя его на светло-серой асфальтовой дорожке, ведущей вдоль побережья. Дженсен на миг спустил с носа только что надетые темные очки и пожал плечами.  
\- Я только что приехал и чертовски устал. И да, Дэни, я недоволен, что наши агенты принимают решения касательно моей жизни, не посоветовавшись со мной. Все это вместе не прибавляет мне желания общаться сегодня вечером.  
Дэннил вздохнула и посмотрела на него снизу вверх.  
\- Ты и сам знаешь, это подогреет к нам интерес, почему нет?  
От простоты тона, которым был задан вопрос, Дженсен аж замер посреди дороги и возвел глаза к небу.  
\- Интерес подогрела бы какая-нибудь более шокирующая новость, но никак не то, что пара заштатных актеров решила вдруг встречаться друг с другом.  
\- Типа того, что ты спишь с Падалеки? - прошипела Дэннил, и Дженсен захлебнулся вдохом.  
\- Что?!  
\- Весь интернет пестрит вами двумя в разных позах, Дженсен Эклз, ты не можешь этого не знать! Разве это тебя не бесит? Я думала, я могу помочь тебе и твоему Дину избавиться от ненужной славы подстилки Сэма Винчестера, - проговорила она на одном дыхании и уперла руки в бока.  
\- Мне плевать на то, что пишут в Интернете, Дэни, давай не будем ссориться, нам вроде как еще работать, - вздохнул Дженсен и потер ладонью лоб, радуясь, что из-за темных очков не видно выражения его глаз. - До завтра.

***  
Джаред не находил себе места. Прошло всего несколько часов, как Дженсен уехал, а непривычная тишина давила на уши, шаги отдавались гулко, словно вместе с человеком дом лишился всей мебели. Джаред пытался заняться обычными делами: совершил пробежку - по правде, после выпитого вчера бегалось не так легко, как всегда, - снова принял душ, взял с полки книгу, но никак не мог вникнуть в сюжет и, наконец, решил, что дома ему точно не станет легче. Позвонил Чеду - тот горько спросил, зачем так над ним издеваться, и бросил трубку. От нечего делать Джа решил заехать на студию - там был их второй дом, и там можно было встретить кого-то из съемочной группы. Кроме того, сейчас было время кастингов в новый сезон, и Джаред решил, что было бы любопытно посмотреть на будущих коллег.  
Смс от Дженсена пришли одна за другой, когда Джаред входил на студию. Отвлекшись, он чуть не угодил в широкую лужу перед дверью.  
"Покупай. Пора бы уж и мне пожить у тебя, маленький нахлебник :D".  
Затем написал вдогонку: "Заставь их снять все за день и возвращайся. Люблю тебя".  
\- Ох, простите! - вскрикнула миниатюрная темноволосая девушка, еле успев отвести в сторону стаканчик с кофе, когда Джаред, уткнувшись взглядом в телефон, чуть не сшиб ее, открыв дверь с ноги. Джа поднял взгляд - впрочем, тяжело было так сказать, потому что ростом девушка оказалась абсолютной противоположностью Джа, доставая макушкой только до середины груди Падалеки. Самой же незнакомке пришлось задрать голову, и ее губы тут же растянулись в улыбке:  
\- О, какая приятная встреча! - девушка явно узнала Джареда. - Хотите кофе?  
Джареда накрыло ощущение дежа-вю. Все это было, здесь же, в этой комнате, и точно так же шел мелкий дождь за окном. Только была существенная разница: девушка ждала, улыбаясь, протягивала стаканчик, но брать его не хотелось. Чувствовалась неловкость - за то, что налетел вот так неосторожно, да и пить чужой кофе... но ТОГДА это ведь не имело такого значения.  
\- Вы уже познакомились? - послышался голос вошедшего в комнату Боба, и Джаред благодарно улыбнулся добродушному толстяку.  
\- Еще нет, - ответила девушка, обернувшись на секунду к вошедшему, а затем опять посмотрела на Джа и протянула маленькую ладошку:  
\- Женевьев. Можно просто Джен, мне так больше нравится, - представилась она.  
\- Знакомься, Джаред, это наша Руби. Ты же читал сценарий первых серий, который я тебе прислал?  
Джаред кивнул и легонько пожал руку девушки:  
\- Очевидно, нам придется много работать вместе. Рад встрече.  
\- Отлично, раз вы так любезны, я вас оставлю. Общайтесь, - сказал Боб и направился к выходу. - Кстати, Джаред, передай Дженсену - я жду его не позже, чем через три недели, - добавил Сингер и скрылся за дверью. Джаред обратился к новой знакомой:  
\- Женевьев...  
\- Джен, - поправила его девушка и улыбнулась.  
\- Эм... Джен. Ты не видела тут нашего парикмахера, такая невысокая азиатка?  
\- А, Дженни? Она ушла минут десять назад.  
\- Я вижу, ты тут уже всех знаешь, - удивлено поднял брови Джаред.  
\- Я очень хотела попасть в этот проект, - пожала плечиками девушка. - Итак, у тебя есть планы? Раз нам предстоит сотрудничать, я бы выпила где-то кофе получше, чем из автомата.  
\- Ну... - Джа секунду помедлил, но не придумал достойного отказа, а потому приглашающим жестом открыл перед Джен дверь.

***  
\- Дженсен, Дженсен, подожди! - раздался за спиной звонкий голос, когда Эклз уже собирался переходить дорогу. Он замер, обернулся и увидел, что его догоняет та самая крошечная, худенькая Элизабет. Он остановилась в метре от него, уперлась руками в коленки, обтянутые рваными джинсами, и попыталась отдышаться. – Ну, ты и бегаешь. Ты телефон выронил, я на стуле твоем нашла.  
\- О, - приподнял бровь Дженсен, - спасибо.  
Он принял протянутый аппарат и затолкал поглубже в карман джинсов.  
\- Слушай, не хочу тебе надоедать, - робко протянула девушка, - но может, ты мне автограф дашь? Ну, пока для меня ты все еще крутой Дин Винчестер, и я не успела узнать, что у тебя сотня дурных привычек и все такое.  
Дженсен слушал ее, не сводя удивленного взгляда, и, наконец, даже окончательно стянул очки.  
\- Знаешь, с такой странной просьбой ко мне еще не обращались.  
\- Я буду первой, - гордо приосанилась Элизабет, доставая из кармана листок бумаги. Дженсен оставил на нем быстрый росчерк извлеченной из кармана же ручкой и вернул все девушке.  
\- Моя дурная привычка номер один, - продекламировал он, доставая из кармана примятую пачку, купленную еще в Ванкувере, - я курю.  
\- Здесь нельзя, - неуверенно протянула Элизабет, шагая рядом с ним через дорогу.  
\- Меня давно не штрафовали в Техасе, - широко улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- Не зря тебе дали роль Дина, - Элизабет подмигнула, а потом остановилась и помахала рукой. - Мне в другую сторону вообще-то... До завтра, увидимся! Спасибо за автограф!  
Дженсен кивнул и помахал в ответ.  
Злость после разговора с Дэннил начала выветриваться, сменившись легким, ненавязчивым весельем, окружавшим эту маленькую Элизабет.  
Когда-то Дженсену Дэни правда нравилась. Не то чтобы он хотел с ней встречаться, но с ней было просто, проще, чем с другими, она подпевала ему, когда он пел, бродила с ним по разным злачным местечкам Эл Эй, когда было скучно, рассказывала пошлые анекдоты и все равно оставалась утонченной и красивой. А потом почему-то вбила себе в голову, что без Дженсена ей свет не мил.  
И началось.  
Этим вечером, лежа в постели, укутавшись до подбородка одеялом, несмотря на царящую вокруг жару, Дженсен понял, как сильно он отвык спать в одиночестве. Ему все казалось, что стоит повернуться - и он уткнется в теплый бок Джареда, который во сне сомкнет вокруг него жаркие объятия.  
"Чувак, я скучаю. Слишком быстро, да?" - набрал он в телефоне и ткнул "отправить". Мобильник еще посветился немного и погас. Наверное, Джаред давно уже спал.  
Дженсен потер лицо ладонями, перевернулся на другой бок и все же заснул.

***  
Джен предложила прогуляться до набережной. Они шли по влажному тротуару, разговор то набирал темп, то замедлялся до уютного молчания, и Джаред удивлялся, насколько легко было с этой девушкой. Она не смущалась и не смотрела с подобострастием, знала практически все о текущей ситуации в футболе, шутила легко и ненавязчиво.  
Им не хватило чашки кофе в местном баре, и в ход пошло пиво. Когда за окном смеркалось, Джен рассказывала, как у них в Айдахо мужчины пьют текилу - рюмку за рюмкой, а потом предложила состязание. Джаред посмотрел на телефон - сообщений и звонков не было - и согласился.

***  
Он с трудом открыл глаза и с минуту рассматривал незнакомый потолок с такой же незнакомой люстрой в левом верхнем углу поля зрения. Затем сел на кровати - точнее, как оказалось, на невысоком красном диване - и попытался понять, где находится. Голова не то чтобы болела, но шум в ушах стоял знатный.  
\- Доброе утро, красавчик. Яичницу будешь?  
Джа резко обернулся на звук женского голоса и тут же пожалел об этом - все вокруг словно зашаталось.  
\- Джен?!  
Девушка в белой майке-боксерке и коротких шортах стояла у плиты на кухне-студио, соединявшейся с гостиной, и помешивала что-то в большой сковороде.  
\- Джен, где я и что я тут делаю? - пытаясь сохранять спокойствие и тихий голос ради своей же безопасности, спросил Джа.  
\- Ты вчера немножко... проиграл. Я не знала куда стоило тебя отвезти. Мы у меня дома. То есть, я снимаю эту квартиру. - Джен выложила содержимое сковороды на две тарелки, поставила их на разнос к двум стаканам апельсинового сока и перенесла это все на журнальный столик возле дивана. - Знаешь, еще ты был очень грустный. Насколько я поняла, кто-то куда-то уехал и не взял тебя с собой?  
Джаред спустил ноги с дивана - оказалось, что спал он в трусах и футболке - и покосился на Джен:  
\- Эм... мы же не...? Я имею ввиду, я ничего не помню, скажи мне, что мы не...  
Джен с секунду вопросительно смотрела в ответ, а затем расхохоталась:  
\- Да о чем ты, парень, ты вчера был неспособен даже ходить, не то что... - Джен отрезала кусок аппетитно выглядящей яичницы и отправила его в рот. Прожевав, критично взглянула на все еще смущенного Джареда: - Ох, не переживай ты так, не о чем. У нас в принципе ничего не могло быть, я лесбиянка. Так и передай своему Дженсену.  
Джаред от неожиданности выронил вилку:  
\- Что?.. Как ты..? Я вчера?..  
\- Мда, словарный запас у тебя хорош, - хмыкнула Джен. – Нет, ничего ты не рассказывал. Я давно уже за вами наблюдаю. Пусть для продюсеров и большинства фанатов это называется фансервисом, но у меня, если хочешь, радар на такие вещи, - ответила девушка и подмигнула Джа.

***  
Место съемок оказалось крошечной уютной кафешкой, оборудованной в какой-то бывшей, давно загнувшейся забегаловке. Ассистенты как раз расставляли реквизит, когда Дженсен, снова в темных очках и надвинутой на глаза кепке, показался на пороге. У самого входа на перевернутой коробке сидела Элизабет и играла в цветастую игру на своем мобильнике.  
\- Дженсен! - обрадовалась она. - Тоже ранняя пташка? Я думала, придется как минимум час ждать кого-нибудь из знакомых ребят.  
\- Обычно я люблю поспать, - пожал плечами Дженсен, прислонившись плечом к косяку.  
\- Но не один? - понимающе протянула Лиз и похлопала по коробке рядом с собой. - Сядешь?  
Дженсен скептически оглядел коробку.  
\- Ты знаешь, я ставлю десятку, что мы провалимся, если я сяду.  
\- Идет, - сверкнула светлыми глазами Лиз и подвинулась. Дженсен с опаской опустился на край коробки и, конечно же, та мгновенно прогнулась под весом обоих, и они оказались на полу под хохот ассистентов.  
\- С тебя десятка, - пробормотал Дженсен, потирая ладонью ушибленную о стену макушку.  
Вскоре появилась Дэннил, роскошная, как всегда. Она окинула Дженсена и Лиз подозрительным взглядом, а потом, словно решившись, быстро подошла к ним и извинилась за сгоряча сказанные вчера слова. Дженс только пожал плечами и ответил, что все в порядке.  
Прямо следом за ней прибыл Дэвид в компании оставшихся двоих исполнителей главных ролей, которых он представил как Джона и Клеа.  
Несмотря ни на что, разношерстная компания Дженсену понравилась. Дэвид расселся прямо на полу, подстелив куртку, и предложил всем последовать его примеру. Дэннил нахмурила брови, но Дженсен великодушно позволил ей пристроиться на одном своем колене в знак примирения. Она благодарно улыбнулась и опустила глаза.  
\- Начнем мы с вами с первого появления Пайпер в кафе, - объявил Дэвид. - Гримерка у нас за той дверью, так что, надеюсь, девушки не буду сильно против, если Дженсена и Джона будут мучать первыми.  
Элизабет хихикнула в кулак.  
\- Нет, мне даже интересно, что вы сделаете с образом Дина.  
\- Порвем шаблон, - гордо отозвался Дэвид и рассмеялся.  
Шаблон был, наверное, не то чтобы порван, а прямо-таки разодран в клочья. Дженсен сам себя едва узнавал под конец превращения. Ему строго-настрого запретили прикасаться к волосам, и он только таращился на красного цвета ирокез в отражении в зеркале.  
\- Джареда хватил бы удар, - сообщил он сунувшей в гримерку любопытный нос Лиз, стараясь не вертеть головой, пока парикмахер завершала свою работу.  
\- Давай ему фотку скинем, - предложила Элизабет, доставая телефон. Дженсен сделал страшные глаза, но кивнул. Лиз забегала вокруг, пытаясь выбрать ракурс, к вящему недовольству парикмахера, и наконец-то сделала фото. - Давай номер, я сейчас перешлю. Что написать?  
\- Коварная лиса, если где-нибудь всплывет номер Джея, мы будем знать, кто виноват, - сощурился Дженсен, на что Лиз сложила руки на груди молитвенным жестом и возвела глаза к потолку, изображая святую невинность.  
Номер Дженс все же дал, и Лиз отправила фотографию с подписью "если захотите покрасить потолок Импалы, просто посадите за руль Дина с такой прической. ваша самая большая фанатка".  
Дженсен посмотрел текст сообщения и фыркнул, но скорее одобрительно, чем нет.

***  
\- Радар, говоришь, - повторил Джаред, скептически подняв бровь, шаря руками вокруг себя. - И у многих ли он присутствует?..  
\- Судя по количеству специфических историй про вас в интернете, скоро никакой радар не понадобится. Палитесь, мальчики, - подмигнула Джен, вставая. Прошла в соседнюю комнату и тут же вернулась с джинсами Джареда.  
\- Если ищешь телефон, он в кармане. Похоже, ночью тебе пришла смска, - сказала девушка, протягивая Джа одежду, и в этот момент снова раздался сигнал о сообщении. - О, еще одна. Даю руку на отсечение, Дженсен просто с ума без тебя сходит, - Джен закатила глаза и махнула рукой, уходя в спальню.  
Джа покачал головой и обратился к экрану телефона.  
\- О, Боже, - пораженно выдохнул он, рассматривая присланное с незнакомого номера сообщение. Затем набрал смс Дженсену: «Если ты НАСТОЛЬКО скучаешь, пожалуй, пора мне ехать к тебе, а то еще немного, и не узнаю, зазвездишь с таким количеством фанаток вокруг. П.С. Будь осторожен, еще вернешься натуралом:)»  
\- Ты идешь? - спросила Джен, уже одетой выходя из спальни. - Я собиралась пройтись по магазинам, не хочешь помочь? Только не ври, что занят.  
***  
\- Эклз, ты слишком сексуальный, - пихнула его локтем в бок Дэннил после очередного дубля.  
Дженсен вытаращился на нее и замер с лопаткой в руке.  
\- Что-что? - приподнял бровь он.  
\- Она права, - согласился Дэвид. - Ты должен казаться уверенным, а не быть им, а получается все наоборот. Сосредоточься, ладно?  
Дженсен кивнул и вернулся на свое место, где должен был находиться в самом начале сцены.  
Сосредоточиться и правда не очень получалось, будто бы отсутствие Джареда подрывало в нем мастерство. Это было не очень удивительно, но и не слишком хорошо, и Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох перед тем, как режиссер скомандовал "Мотор".  
Ближе к перерыву Дженсен освоился, и Дэвид довольно похлопал его по плечу и скомандовал всем отдохнуть двадцать минут.  
\- Как насчет перекура? - спросила Дэннил, когда режиссер скрылся в подсобке, переоборудованной под гримерку.  
\- Ты ведь не куришь, - удивился Дженсен, роясь в кармане своей родной куртки в поисках зажигалки.  
\- Неа, - согласилась та, - а вот ты - да. Расскажешь мне хоть про свои успехи.  
Дженсен вышел на улицу, на ходу просматривая входящие смс на телефоне. Одна была от Стива ("Эй, чувак, когда я смогу лицезреть тебя в новом образе? Собираюсь посетить ваши съемки, ты же понимаешь, что это значит?"), а вторая - от Джареда, и сердце Дженсена на миг счастливо замерло.  
"Тогда ты переубедишь меня снова :)" - отправил он в ответ.

***  
\- Ты правда собираешься все это купить? - скептически спросил Джаред, почти скрываясь под кипой вещей, которые Джен снимала с вешалок и бросала ему на руки.  
\- Как бы не так. Ты сейчас должен будешь выбрать из всего этого лучшее. Я терпеть не могу платья, но сегодня мы с моей девушкой идем на прием к ее родителям, так что я должна выглядеть потрясающе.  
\- О, знакомство с родителями? - улыбнулся Джа, подходя к примерочной следом за Джен. Та состроила страдальческую гримаску и скрылась за ширмой, прихватив верхнее платье из кипы.  
Джаред присел на диванчик, свалив гору разноцветной ткани рядом. Кто бы мог подумать, что он сегодня проснется в квартире едва знакомой девушки, а потом согласится совершить с ней шоппинг, но без Дженсена заняться и правда было нечем, а может - просто не хотелось делать ничего, что привык делать вместе с ним.  
Ужасно захотелось позвонить Дженсу, услышать его голос, и Джа уже потянулся за телефоном, как тот вдруг выдал трель входящего звонка. На экране высветилась фотография Чеда.  
\- Чувак, скажи мне, что ты вдруг не "закрутил роман с некой темноволосой девушкой, предположительно малоизвестной актрисой", - мрачным тоном явно процитировал что-то он.  
\- Эм... объясни, - попросил Джа, впрочем, выпрямившись и бросив встревоженный взгляд на Джен, как раз вышедшую из-за ширмы в темно-синем коротком платье с драпировкой на бедрах.  
\- Кто-то из фанатов заснял, как сегодня утром ты вместе с этой самой девушкой выходил из дома. Весь твиттер гудит о том, что у тебя наконец-то появился романтический интерес.  
\- Нет, Чед, это совсем не то, ты же знаешь... - начал Джа, но Мюррей его перебил:  
\- Я-то знаю, но, зная Дженса, тебе лишь остается благодарить Бога, что у него нет аккаунта в соцсетях....

***  
\- Дэни, ты хотела послушать обо мне или поковыряться в телефоне? - вздернул бровь Дженсен, когда Харрис наконец-то соизволила поднять на него глаза.  
\- О, прости, - вполне искренне произнесла она. - Просто, ну, тут такие классные фотки Джареда. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю такие сплетни, почему ты не сказал, что у него такая хорошенькая девушка? Кто она?  
Дженсен недоуменно нахмурился и вдавил сигарету в блестящую на солнце поверхность большой урны-пепельницы.  
\- Ты что, нашла его фото с Олсен? Он с ней уже года два не встречается, - сказал он равнодушно, хотя внутри все нехорошо перевернулось.  
\- Какая Олсен? - отмахнулась Дэннил и сунула ему в нос свой мобильный. - Она и близко не похожа.  
Фото оказалось на удивление четким, на нем Джаред выходил из парадного какого-то дома вместе с невысокой темноволосой девушкой.  
\- Откуда это у тебя? - ровно спросил Дженсен, не позволяя дрогнуть ни единой мышце на своем лице.  
\- Я в твиттере зависаю, почитываю там одного юзера, он часто такое постит, - пожала плечами Дэннил. - Кстати, как насчет встретиться вечером? Обсудим, ну, ты понимаешь, про нас. Я действительно должна была сначала обсудить это с тобой, но мне казалось, что все хорошо, и я тебе симпатична...  
Дженсен неловко кивнул - скорее, дрогнул подбородком, - и Дэни прищурилась.  
\- Бросал бы ты курить, Эклз, ты в зеркало видел себя? Белый, как простынка...  
Он лишь мотнул головой и отвернулся, с преувеличенным интересом разглядывая реквизитный фургон на другой стороне улицы.  
Дженсен знал всех друзей и близких людей Джареда. Такой девушки никогда не было среди них. Значит, Джаред ее прятал, а этому его мозг находил лишь одно объяснение. Было и еще кое-что, и Дженсен уперся в это, как в последнюю опору. Он перешагнул порог кафе под удивленным взглядом Дэннил и тронул за плечо листающую сценарий Элизабет.  
\- Лиз, - очень тихо спросил он, - когда ты знакомишься с кем-то - это нормально, что ты тащишь его домой в первый же день?  
\- Неа, - рассеянно качнула головой та и старательно оттянула языком ярко-розовую жвачку. – Ну, только если этот кто-то дико тебе понравился.  
Дженсен кивнул и как-то сник. Опора рушилась под ногами с хрустом - его почти можно было услышать. К нему домой ведь Джаред тоже без стеснения пришел, стоило позвать. Может, для него так просто нормально, а Дженс - слепой влюбленный идиот?

***  
Закончив разговор, Джаред уставился в окно, размышляя, что теперь делать - не дергаться, надеясь, что и правда подозрительные фото не дойдут до Дженсена, или, наоборот, срочно звонить ему.  
\- Ну, как тебе это? - спросила Джен, привлекая внимание Джа. - Я уже минут пять перед тобой верчусь!  
\- А, что? Красиво, бери, - немного рассеяно ответил тот, окидывая девушку взглядом.  
\- Что случилось? - встревожено спросила Джен, оценив нервно сжимающиеся кулаки Джа. Тот в двух словах объяснил ситуацию и все же нашел в твиттере упомянутые фото.  
\- Мда... прическа у меня ни к черту, - протянула Джен скептически. Затем, поймав укоризненный взгляд Джареда, подняла руки, открещиваясь: - Да я что, мне жаль. Хочешь, я сама позвоню Эклзу и все ему объясню?  
\- О, не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Пожалуй, мне пора. Спасибо за завтрак, передавай привет своей девушке, - сказал Джа на прощание, направляясь к выходу из магазина и набирая телефон Дженсена.  
Длинные гудки в трубке не радовали - не поймешь, то ли просто идет сьемка, то ли... Ох, черт. Дэниил. Уж она-то зависает на твиттере сутками. Черт. Черт! Джа быстро набрал смс дрожащими пальцами: "Нам нужно поговорить, набери меня, когда освободишься". С замиранием сердца отправил и только тогда выдохнул.

***  
\- Так не годится, - нахмурился Дэвид и хлопнул в ладоши. - Где искра? Мы снимаем легкое, доброе кино, а не историческую драму.  
Дженсен неловко дернул плечом.  
\- По-моему, вам всем надо собраться и обсудить сценарий вместе. И просто подружиться, - решил Дэвид. - Сегодня в восемь, у меня. Завтра утром, Лиз, снимаем первые сцены с Пайпер.  
\- Есть, сэр! - отсалютовала та и унеслась в гримерку.  
Дженсен намеренно оттягивал свой уход - ему хотелось побыть одному. Поэтому он дождался, пока девушки переоденутся, выйдут и покинут место съемок, а потом сам ступил в пахнущее гримом и средствами для укладки помещение.  
Тишина вокруг показалась звенящей. Дженсен машинально взялся за расческу и принялся прочесывать отливающие красным волосы. Расческа застревала в склеенных лаком прядях, причиняла легкую боль, но это оставалось за гранью сознания.  
Наконец Дженсен решился, взялся за телефон, прочел смс.  
"нет нужды со мной расставаться я подумал и дал согласие дэннил" - игнорируя знаки препинания и заглавные буквы, набрал он.  
\- Ты все еще тут? - робко прозвучал за спиной тихий голос, а потом на плечо обрушился каскад белых кудрей, и чужая, непривычно нежная щека прижалась к шее. Маленькая Лиз обнимала его, глядя в глаза его отражению в зеркале так, будто знала все на свете.  
\- Дженс, Дженсен, - шептала она, комкая в пальцах воротник его футболки с забавной надписью. – Ну, что ты наделал? Написал ему что-то?  
Дженсен нашел в себе силы приподнять вопросительно бровь, и Лиз вздохнула, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Я с самого начала была уверена, как только начала вас смотреть. И ты так говоришь о нем... А Дэни сейчас рассказала мне, ну, про эту. И я решила, что тебя нельзя бросать одного.  
Дженсен криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как отражение их с Лиз в зеркале предательски мутнеет в глазах.  
\- Больше ничего нет, - хрипло сказал он.  
\- Ты уверен, что надо? - вздохнула Элизабет и отстранилась. - Ты ведь, наверное, даже не выслушал его!  
\- Не хочу, - отрезал Дженсен и поднялся, не глядя на девушку. - До вечера, Лиз.  
***  
От Дженсена уже пару часов не было вестей. Джаред бродил по городу, изводя себя, и, в конечном счете, заявился на катер к Чеду.  
\- Слушай, не нервничай ты так, вряд ли он это видел вообще, - сказал тот успокаивающим тоном, наливая им обоим по бокалу пива. Джа в ответ мрачно посмотрел на друга и не менее мрачным голосом ответил:  
\- Там Дэни. Тебе ли не знать...  
\- Оу... Ты прав, эта точно разболтает. Учитывая, что она давно на Эклза глаз положила, - покачал головой Чед, садясь рядом на скамью. - Чувак, мне жаль. Даже не знаю, что сказать. Ты ему звонил?  
\- И не раз, но он... - Джа не успел договорить, как телефон в кармане известил о новом сообщении. - Какого черта?! - воскликнул Джаред, читая совершенно безразличную, нарочито пофигистическую смску. Затем, пытаясь понять, куда же моментально пропало сердце - потому что было чувство, словно внутри враз образовалась дыра - Джа поднял глаза на встревоженного Чеда и сказал сдавленно: - Похоже, Дэни своего добилась.  
Чед выхватил телефон из рук - Джаред не сопротивлялся, ему вдруг стало все безразлично. Раз Дженсен так легко, из-за каких-то фото, не выслушав даже объяснений, отказался от него - все остальное в жизни вообще не имеет значения. Рука потянулась к столу, мимо бокала, схватила литровую бутылку пива.  
\- Эй, стоять! - Чед перехватил запястье. - Вот напиваться сейчас - не самый гениальный выход, ты, идиот. Ты хоть понимаешь, как это все выглядит в глазах Дженса? Добавь еще то, что его наверняка накрутили.  
\- И что ты мне предлагаешь? - усталым голосом спросил Джа.  
\- Звони.  
Терять было нечего, и Джа набрал номер Дженсена. Затем еще раз, и еще. Наконец, длинные гудки начали сводить с ума, и Джа отбросил телефон.  
\- Это бесполезно, он упрямый, как осел!  
Чед с минуту подумал, сомневаясь.  
\- Тогда я вижу лишь один выход, - сказал он, набирая какой-то номер на своем мобильном. - Алло, девушка, можно забронировать один билет до... эм... Далласа, - закончил он, вопросительно взглянув на Джа. - Да, хорошо. Фамилия - Па-да-ле-ки, - произнес он раздельно, и Джа вспомнил, как когда-то сделал точно так же, чтобы Дженсен запомнил. Очень хотелось, чтобы запомнил...  
Те временем Чед закончил разговор и посмотрел на Джа:  
\- Собирайся. Твой рейс через три часа.  
***  
Вечеринка дома у Дэвида была в самом разгаре, ребята успели обговорить сценарий и образы героев до мелочей по пятому разу, уничтожили добрую половину купленного заранее пива, а Дэннил теперь громко пела в караоке, перед этим объявив, что посвящает песню лучшему другу и экранному брату Дженсена.  
Естественно, что у самого Дженсена настроение было - хуже некуда.  
\- Слушай, так нельзя, - сердито сказала Лиз, плюхаясь рядом с ним на диван и хлопая себя по коленкам. - Его сфоткали с какой-то бабой. Может, он ей помог ребенка в коляске по лестнице поднять?  
Дженсен отмахнулся и приложился к бутылке с пивом.  
\- Верю я в такие совпадения, как же.  
Элизабет нахмурила темные брови, достала из кармана телефон и принялась что-то искать в записной книжке.  
\- Раз ты сам себе не хочешь помочь - придется делать это за тебя, - фыркнула она и скрылась в коридоре. Дженсен только качнул головой и перевел взгляд на Дэни. На самом деле, он с ней еще не разговаривал, только собирался и все не мог решиться.  
Он боялся потерять Джареда с самого начала, и это загадочным образом не давало ему бороться. Потому что Джареда всегда все любили, а он отвечал всем взаимностью. И то, что весь вечер и ночь от него не было вестей, хотя обычно он буквально заваливал Дженсена сообщениями, а потом вот это фото - это глушило доводы разума на корню.  
На миг Дженсен ощутил себя параноиком, но, к несчастью, он был еще и упрям, и не слишком трезв, и даже мысли не допустил, чтобы обдумать все еще раз...  
\- Мистер Падалеки? – в эту минуту серьезно произнесла Лиз за стенкой, держа трубку у щеки. - Меня зовут Элизабет, и я тут с Дженсеном работаю. Извините, что вмешиваюсь, но лучше бы вам приехать... - она вздохнула, а потом радостно улыбнулась. - Вы едете? Это замечательно! Могу я вас встретить и отвести сразу к Дженсену? Думаю, вам будет что обсудить...

***  
Следующее утро в маленьком техасском городке выдалось не слишком солнечным - время от времени небо затягивало тучами и моросил мелкий дождь. Выйдя из трейлера для обслуживающего персонажа, Джаред застегнул до конца молнию на форменном комбинезоне и посмотрел на часы - половина десятого. Много же времени потребовалось, чтобы подготовить свое появление...  
Пройдя полквартала, Джа увидел его - маленькое кафе, огражденное ленточкой, за которой стоял фургон со съемочным оборудованием. Видимо, работа сейчас проходила внутри. Тихо открыв дверь, Джаред вошел и огляделся.  
За стойкой играли сцену две девушки - одна из них была Дэниил, вторая - невысокая коротко стриженная блондинка. Джа замер, завертел головой в поисках Дженсена. Тот обнаружился сидящим на высоком стуле, спиной к двери, и на голове у него было что-то нереальное и ядовито-зеленого оттенка. Джаред потрясенно хмыкнул, и в эту секунду кто-то дернул его за рукав.  
\- Здравствуй, - тихонько произнесла миловидная светловолосая девушка в красной косынке. - Ты быстро добрался.  
\- Ты Лиз, да? Привет. Спасибо, что поговорила с Дэвидом.  
Девушка хихикнула в кулачок:  
\- Он весьма удивился моей просьбе, но это самый добрый человек, которого я знаю. - Лиззи указала взглядом на напряженную спину Дженсена: - Он вчера весь вечер был ужасным занудой, сделай уже что-нибудь.  
Джа благодарно взглянул на девушку, затем достал из кармана пачку тонких шоколадно-ванильных сигарет, взял со столика стаканчик кофе, подошел к Дженсену со спины, протягивая ему то и другое, и, наклонившись к уху, прошептал:  
\- Неужели ты научился обходиться по утрам без меня?  
Ритм дыхания оборвался на вдохе, и Дженсен на миг твердо решил, что он спит. Ну откуда бы взяться тут Джареду, когда он, согласно всем доводам жгучей ревности, должен развлекаться в Ванкувере со своей новой подружкой?  
Немая сцена длилась несколько секунд, незаметная пока для всех остальных - не только Дженсен не ожидал тут Джареда, еще и в таком виде.  
\- Ты здесь, - выдохнул наконец-то Дженсен, разворачиваясь к Джареду лицом, и он сам не знал, был ли тон ошеломленным, радостным, досадливым или все сразу.  
Стаканчик на автомате перекочевал в его ладони, картонная поверхность согревала кожу.  
\- Почему? - неловко спросил Дженсен, не в силах подобрать нужные слова, а потом встал и потянул Джареда с собой за рукав в гримерку - там сейчас было пусто, а Дженсу совсем не хотелось, чтобы Падалеки кто-то узнал в самый разгар выяснения отношений.  
Они влетели в небольшое помещение, Дженсен захлопнул за ними дверь и только тогда отпустил Джареда, поставил кофе на столик, сигареты засунул в карман и развернулся, сложив руки на груди, словно защищаясь.  
\- Почему?.. - повторил он свой короткий вопрос. Джаред улыбнулся и шагнул к Дженсену, положил ладонь ему на талию.  
\- Что за вопрос? Я ужасно соскучился. Ты не рад мне? - спросил он и потянулся вперед за поцелуем. Сердце, словно замершее от волнения, вдруг чуть не выскочило из груди, когда Дженсен отшатнулся и нахмурился. Уверенность Джа таяла с каждой секундой.  
\- А ты сам-то рад своему приезду? - голос Дженсена сочился ядом настолько, что Джа не заметил даже, как он дрогнул.  
\- Послушай, - начал Джаред, делая еще один шажок к Дженсену, почти прижав его к двери, - я догадываюсь, почему ты взбесился. Но неужели ты и правда поверил, что я могу так поступить?! Джен - наша будущая коллега, мы познакомились на студии и просто пошли выпить по пиву! Да я до чертиков набрался от тоски по тебе! А она лишь притащила меня из бара! - Джа говорил, повышая тон, и Дженс с каждым словом терял уверенно-упрямый вид, но все еще не раскрывался, не пускал в свое пространство. - Черт, да она вообще лесби! - не выдержал Джаред, а затем схватил запястья Дженсена, отводя руки в стороны, прижал его всем телом к двери и прошептал в губы: - Я же тебя люблю, идиот ты ревнивый...  
Дженсен склонил голову, так что поцелуй Джареда пришелся в кончик носа.  
\- Она была красивая, - выдохнул он упрямо, - и ты оказался у нее дома в первый же день! И... и...  
Джаред, пользуясь, как он умел, всем, что предлагает ситуация, усыпал короткими поцелуями лицо Дженса, заставляя расслабить черты мягкостью касаний.  
\- Все тебя любят, и все считают, что у них есть шанс, - прошептал Дженсен, капризно изогнув губы и прикрыв глаза. - А я должен сидеть рядом и молчать о том, чтобы они держали свои руки подальше!  
Джаред прижался лбом к его лбу, и Дженсен подумал, что они не виделись, наверное, вечность...  
На секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия, Джаред попытался заглянуть Дженсену в глаза:  
\- Эй, посмотри на меня. Ты думаешь, мне есть дело до их "шансов"? Неужели за последние два года ты ничего не понял? - Джаред словил лицо Дженсена руками, чтобы тот не отвернулся, и запечатал рот поцелуем. - Я. Тебя. Люблю, - выдохнул между касаниями. - И мне больше никто не интересен, понятно тебе?  
Близость любимого, знакомого до последней веснушки тела опаляла, жгла через ткань, и даже совершенно дикий грим и прическа не могли скрыть желанных черт. Джа чуть отстранился, пристально осмотрел зеленый ирокез, подведенные глаза, затем погладил кончиками пальцев нарисованную татуировку на шее.  
\- Слушай, а тебе идет, пожалуй. Добавим немного экстрима в нашу личную жизнь.  
Дженсен не смог дальше сохранять серьезное лицо и хмыкнул:  
\- Погоди, это я еще без пирсинга и килта...  
Джа округлил глаза, опустил взгляд и присвистнул:  
-Килт? Что, правда? - и весьма однозначно поиграл бровями.  
\- Угу, - подтвердил Дженсен, притягивая Джареда в новый поцелуй. - Если останешься - получишь меня в килте. А также меня без килта и вообще хоть в сливках - что захочешь.  
Дженсен видел, как загорелись полуприкрытые глаза напротив, и многообещающе вжался в горячее тело.  
\- Тебе надо всего лишь остаться, - хрипло прошептал он, наклонив голову набок и задевая своими губами губы Джареда.  
Близость, казалось бы, такого знакомого человека собирала щекотное волнение в животе, и Дженсен прислонился лбом к плечу Джареда, обтянутому форменной курткой.  
\- Как ты вообще додумался до этого шмотья? - фыркнул он, вдыхая родной запах.  
Джаред еще крепче прижал Дженсена к себе, рискуя разрушить плоды длительной работы гримеров и стилистов, но какая, к черту, разница, если сердце опять начало биться учащенно не из-за паники, а от волнующей близости?..  
\- А ты думаешь, как бы меня иначе пропустили на съемочную площадку? К тому же, это не моя идея. Некая явно неравнодушная к тебе девушка всеми силами пыталась сделать из меня мальчика на побегушках, - Джа приподнял лицо Дженсена за подбородок и снова поцеловал раскрасневшиеся губы. Просто не было сил остановиться, никогда не хватало, а после пережитого страха потерять этого человека из-за своей же глупости желание вообще его не отпускать лишь возросло. Джа улыбнулся прямо в губы партнера: - Впрочем, если тебе не нравится форма, я могу ее снять.  
Дженсен полузадушенно выдохнул в ответ на это предложение, вцепился в застежку молнии, утягивая ее вниз, распахнул куртку на груди Джареда и нырнул ладонью под его футболку.  
\- Предоставь это мне, - оборонил он, сосредоточенно поглаживая бархатистую кожу, замирая прохладными пальцами на бугорках сосков. Джаред что-то прошипел сквозь зубы, и в этот момент в дверь постучали.  
\- Дженс, ты скоро там? - позвала Дэннил. От нее вжавшегося в Джареда Дженсена отделяло лишь хлипкое крашеное дерево, и это было... странно, будто она могла сквозь дверь увидеть, чем они там занимаются.  
Он на автомате защелкнул замок, совершенно бесшумно, и обернулся к Джареду, выразительно приподнявшему бровь, продолжая поглаживать подушечками пальцев напрягшийся сосок.  
\- Пять минут, Дэни, я помогаю ассистенту решать технические проблемы, - низко произнес он, не отводя глаз от Джареда, стоящего с неописуемым выражением лица. - У нас тут... полка рухнула.  
\- О... Ну, хорошо, - протянула Дэни удивленно. - Может, я помогу поднять?  
\- Нет-нет, спасибо, Дженсен и сам справляется... с поднятием, - ответил Джа и обнаружил, что голос его изменился до неузнаваемости, настолько ниже и с хрипотцой он был. Впрочем, это оказалось на руку, не хватало еще, чтобы чуткий слух девушки уловил знакомые нотки в голосе таинственного "ассистента".  
Лишь когда за дверью раздались удаляющиеся шаги, Джа посмотрел на то, как Дженсен невозмутимо продолжает понемногу стягивать с него футболку.  
\- Ты что делаешь? - сдавленно прошептал Джа. - Тебя уже хватились, второй раз отвадить не получится. Нас застукают... Дженсен... Боже...  
Голос срывался все больше по мере того, как губы Дженса проходились влажно по обнажающейся под футболкой коже груди. За то время, что парни были вместе, им не раз приходилось прятаться по пустым комнатам на студии, и лишь чудом их так и не поймали до сих пор, но каждый раз это было словно ножом по нервам.  
\- Так, погоди, мне не хватит пяти минут, - наконец нашел в себе силы отстраниться Джаред, затем наклонился и впился губами в шею Дженсена. - Ты мне нужен весь... У тебя тут есть трейлер?  
Недовольно оторвавшись от изучения широкой груди, Дженс прерывисто вдохнул воздух.  
\- Не такой роскошный, как у нас в Ванкувере... но есть, - просипел он и с усилием отстранился от Джареда. - Подожди, ну, Джей, а то я упаду на колени и буду отсасывать тебе прямо тут, как и собирался.  
Джаред поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо невозможно темными глазами, лучащимися будто бы магнетической силой, которой невозможно сопротивляться. Дженсен усмехнулся криво, а потом выставил ладони, не подпуская к себе.  
\- Остынь, ковбой, нам еще надо туда перебраться, чтобы никто не заметил.  
Он обогнул тяжело дышащего Джареда и уставился на себя в зеркало. Вид у него был тот еще: губы опухли от поцелуев, а на шее, кажется, грозил появиться засос. Джаред за спиной выглядел совершенно так же, и Дженсен качнул головой.  
\- Чувак, от нас за милю несет предвкушением секса, - пробормотал Джаред, не отрывая взгляд от алого пятна на шее Дженса в отражении.  
Дженсен критически осмотрел шею, не забыв бросить шутливо-укоризненный взгляд на Джа, затем бегло изучил набор маскирующих средств на столике перед зеркалом.  
\- Бесполезно, Дженс. У тебя глаза горят очень недвусмысленно, - произнес Джаред не без нотки самолюбия. - Не знаю точно, что у тебя за роль, но вряд ли по сюжету планировался такой вид. А значит, нам нужна подмога.  
Дженсен вопросительно подняв бровь, и Джа отпер дверь и выскользнул из гримерки. Прошло не более двух минут, как с площадки донесся шум падающей мебели и тоненький вскрик. Дженсен выбежал на звук и чуть не врезался в спины вставших в плотный круг людей. В центре круга на земле сидела Лиз и болезненно кривилась, держась за лодыжку. Рядом валялся перевернутый стул.  
\- Дэвид, ох, прости, кажется, у меня вывих, - жалобно посмотрела девушка на режиссера. - Это так невовремя, мы же собирались снимать сцену с Дженсеном, уже все готово... Я ужасно неуклюжая.  
Дэвид присел рядом с Лиз, осмотрел травмированную ногу и вздохнул:  
\- Что ж, не погоню же я тебя работать, раз так. Перенесем съемку на завтра. Сегодня поснимаем тебя, Дэни, окей?  
Дженсен нашел глазами Джа. Тот стоял в отдалении, не показываясь, - впрочем, его всегда можно было легко заметить в любой толпе - и улыбался. Дженсен поймал его взгляд и укоризненно покачал головой. Джа с невинным видом пожал плечами, а потом, указав головой на выход, скрылся за дверью.  
Дженсен постоял еще немного среди съемочной команды ради приличия, а потом пробормотал что-то насчет необходимости отойти и пулей выскочил за дверь.  
Джаред ждал его за углом, Дженсен схватил его за рукав привычным жестом и потащил за собой к небольшому трейлеру-фургончику, на ходу выискивая в кармане ключ.  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, отрезая блаженной тишиной и полумраком от жаркого солнечного мира, Дженсен протянул руку и прижал Джареда за талию к себе, упиваясь ощущением сильного тела в объятиях.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил он шепотом, подставляя губы и вновь запуская руки под футболку.

После всей этой лихорадочной сцены в гримерке, теперь, когда они были наедине, Джаред вдруг проникся непередаваемой нежностью. Хотелось любить Дженсена долго, запоминая каждый щекотный вздох, от которого мурашки по коже, хотелось попеременно успокаивать и вновь распалять жажду внутри их тел. Джаред взял лицо Дженсена в ладони, поглаживая скулы большими пальцами, и дал себе пару секунд полюбоваться на точеные черты лица, россыпь веснушек и длинные пушистые ресницы, которые немножко подрагивали сейчас, трогательно до невозможности. Затем потянулся и влажными губами прижался к губам Дженсена, провел кончиком языка, очерчивая рот, медленно, смакуя.  
\- Никогда, слышишь? - прошептал Джа, не отрываясь от своего занятия. - Никогда не вздумай больше меня ревновать.  
\- Нууу, я даже не знаю, - капризно изломив бровь, протянул Дженсен, и Джаред рассмеялся.  
Как же дико, нелепо, жутко Дженсу не хватало этого смеха, переливающегося хрипловатым, громким, обволакивающим звуком.  
\- Я хочу смыть это все с себя, - вздохнул Дженсен, проводя пальцем по собственной щеке. - Тут есть душ. Ты мне поможешь?  
Дженс провел ладонями с нажимом по ребрам Джареда сверху вниз, притянул его к себе ближе, посмотрел из-под ресниц, а потом опустил взгляд на выразительно топорщащиеся джинсы своего партнера.  
\- А я мог бы помочь тебе...  
Не сказав ни слова, Джаред схватил Дженсена за руку и потащил в сторону единственной в трейлере двери, помимо входной. За ней обнаружилось маленькое помещение со стеклянной кабинкой душа в углу. Повернув кран, Джаред принялся лихорадочно, дрожащими пальцами расстегивать, стягивать, срывать одежду с них обоих. Дженсен позволял раздеть себя, не сопротивляясь, но и не особо помогая, и каким-то образом его показное равнодушие вызывало еще большее желание расшевелить, довести до состояния, в котором он уже не сможет быть таким спокойным.  
Наконец вся одежда была свалена в кучу у выхода, и Джаред, притянув партнера за бедра к себе, сделал шаг назад, подставляя спину под теплые струи. Вода приятно смягчала, и казалось, сейчас от тела пойдет пар - настолько жарко было от возбуждения, тугим узлом свернувшегося внизу живота.  
Они не разговаривали - хватало взглядов, вздохов, прикосновений и поцелуев. Вода, смывая краску с лица и волос Дженсена, окрашивалась в черно-зеленый и стекала по их телам, рисуя первобытные, без какой-либо логики узоры на коже. Джаред касался знакомых, проверенных точек на теле Дженсена, словно на инструменте играл, сочиняя именно ту мелодию, которая сейчас звучала и у него внутри.  
Дженсен взял с полочки мыло, оно заскользило в его руках, взбивая пену. Джаред молча смотрел на равномерные движения, Дженсен прижался виском к его плечу, прикрыв глаза блаженно, а потом, отложив мыло, накрыл скользкими руками широкую грудь, выводя ровные круги.  
Дженсен всегда любовался Джаредом. С утра пораньше, когда тот был в его глазах до отвратительного бодр (правда, поцелуи и чашка кофе делали таким же отвратительно бодрым и Дженсена, но об этом он тактично молчал). Во время съемок, когда его Джа становился его - нет, уже Дина - Сэмом, вредным, нежно любимым младшим братишкой. Вечером, усталого, сонного, укутывающего Дженсена своим теплом.  
Джаред был всей его жизнью, тем самым счастьем, которое так страшно было потерять...  
\- У меня тоже есть одна фантазия, - прошептал Дженсен чуть слышно, опустив ладони на выступающие косточки над бедрами Джареда. - Сделаешь кое-что для меня?  
Джаред кивнул, не отрывая глаз, и Дженсен вдруг смутился, отвел зеленый взгляд, укрыл за слипшимися от воды ресницами.  
\- Трахни меня... у стены. На весу. Удержишь? - прошептал он, и руки его чуть дрогнули.  
Казалось бы, столько всего испробовано вместе, и все равно каждый раз, прося о чем-то этаком, Дженсен ухитрялся смущаться.

Делал он это потрясающе. Нервно прикусывал губу, почти гасил блеск глаз за ресницами, чтобы не выдать, насколько ему важен предмет разговора, и не краснел, а, наоборот, бледнел, когда волновался, и веснушки еще отчетливее проступали на коже, и Джаред мечтал когда-нибудь пересчитать их все - губами. Он знал, что не стоит сейчас говорить, обсуждать, нужно просто действовать, доказывая Дженсену, что он сделает для него все, абсолютно все. Да что там, от одной мысли об откровенности, с которой тот фантазировал, все внутри опаляло жаром.  
Джа лишь на секунду прикоснулся к губам Дженсена, а затем покрыл поцелуями шею, ключицы, слизывая капли с горячей кожи, а пальцы тем временем с нажимом опускались по спине к ягодицам, ласкали, легонько царапали, заявляя право Джареда на этого мужчину. Дженсен льнул к нему, подчинялся движениям и, в конце концов, оказался прижатым к нагретой водой прозрачной стенке душа. Охнув, когда твердая поверхность не оставила возможности отступить, Дженсен еще сильнее прижался бедрами к бедрам Джареда, но тот сделал полшага назад и опустился на колени.  
Дженсен, не в силах вдохнуть, наблюдал, как сползает к кончику острого носа капля воды, а потом протянул руку и смахнул ее, скользнул по щеке Джареда, упиваясь тем, что все это - только его, и ревностно вплелся пальцами во влажные волосы. Джаред глянул снизу вверх и облизнулся, прижался щекой к бедру, щекоча дыханием.  
\- Ну, - вздохнул-всхлипнул Дженсен, теряясь в предвкушении, не новом, но каждый раз волнующем. - Джей?  
Джаред медленно усмехнулся, облизнул губы, приподняв наконец-то голову, коснулся кончиком языка головки члена, заставляя Дженса с силой втянуть воздух - от ощущений и разворачивающегося перед ним зрелища: Джаред на коленях, полностью в его власти. Боже.  
Он откинулся назад, стукнулся слегка головой о прозрачную стенку, издав непонятный звук, и тихо рассмеялся. Правда, жаркие губы мгновенно заставили его вновь забыть о смехе.  
В какой-то момент, когда желание стало совсем нестерпимым, он схватил Джареда за плечи и заставил отстраниться, тяжело дыша и раздувая ноздри.  
\- Стоооой... подожди, я больше... не могу, - просипел Дженсен и, дернув парня к себе, наверх, накрыл его губы своими.  
Тяжело дыша, Джаред словно погрузился весь в этот поцелуй, раздувая ноздри, потому что воздуха не хватало катастрофически. Он поднял руки и прижал плечи Дженсена к стенке, затем с нажимом провел напряженными пальцами вниз, чувствуя чуть выступающие лопатки, еле ощутимые под мышцами ребра. Там, где талия образовывала изгиб, Джа переместил руки на спину, а затем ниже, сжимая пальцами упругие ягодицы, прижимая Дженсена еще ближе к себе, давая ощутить, насколько это было желанно, необходимо – почти что жизненно… Дженсен льнул к нему с такой истомой, что одновременно хотелось взять его всего – сразу, и чтобы этот момент длился вечно, но сжигающее желание одержало верх. Впившись губами в шею Дженса, слизывая прозрачные капли с кожи, Джаред опустил одну руку между его ягодиц, обвел влажными пальцами вход. Партнер расслабился практически сразу, подался навстречу, почти насаживаясь на пальцы, и Джа не в силах был долго вытерпеть эту пытку. Тихо зарычав и, кажется, прикусив нежную кожу в ложбинке над ключицей, Джа подхватил Дженсена под бедра, поднял и прижал всем телом к стенке душа. Затем отстранился, чтобы видеть лицо партнера в тот момент, когда он медленно опустился ниже, и Джа привычно, но так по-новому, скользнул внутрь.  
Дженсен силой воли заставлял себя не закрывать глаза и смотрел на Джареда сверху вниз, поминутно облизывая горящие губы. От смущения трудно было удержать взгляд, но в эти секунды казалось, что происходит что-то совершенно невероятное, и фантазия, казавшаяся достаточно идиотской на словах, в жизни предстала еще горячее, чем в мыслях.  
Влажные волосы Джареда липли ко лбу, а на лице его было написано восхищение. Дженсен с беспомощным стоном обнял его одной рукой за шею, а пальцами второй нежно убрал свившиеся колечками мокрые пряди и, подумав, скрестил ноги у Джареда за спиной, обнимая собой.  
Двигаться было непривычно и довольно тяжело, и Дженсен боялся, что Джаред устанет, но нет: похоже, ему это приносило наслаждение едва ли не большее, чем Дженсу... Почему-то впервые Дженсен с такой ясностью осознал, насколько Джа силен, учитывая, что партнер его вовсе не пушинка.  
С тихим стоном Дженсен нашел теплые губы и облизнул широким жестом, собирая капли воды из уголков.  
Сил отвечать на поцелуй у Джареда не было, все ощущения сосредоточились на том, чтобы мерно, сквозь усилие двигаться внутри. В таком положении это было сильнее, глубже, чем когда-либо, и волны непривычно яркого наслаждения от малейшего движения расходились в каждую напряженную мышцу. Дженсен прижимался к груди, оставляя следы коротких ногтей на спине и плечах, и Джаред крепко держал его, поднимая и опуская, чувствуя, как с каждым разом пробивает все более мощная дрожь. Было медленно и тягуче, как горький мед, и тяжесть горячего тела в руках была восхитительной, включала все резервы сил - чтобы только двигаться, не останавливаться.  
Оргазм словно ударил в голову обжигающей волной, затапливая каждую клеточку, - неожиданно, сочно, и Джаред прижал Дженсена к прозрачной преграде, чувствуя, что руки слабеют.  
Дженсен прижался спиной к нагретому стеклу, ощутил, как Джаред наваливается на него, по инерции делая еще пару движений, и закусил губу, кончая, выгибаясь невозможно навстречу, чтобы притереться кожей к коже.  
На влажный кафель пола они сползли вместе, и Дженсен разочарованно выдохнул, когда Джаред выскользнул из него. Дженс тут же обхватил его за плечи, целуя, где мог дотянуться, - вместо вербального "спасибо". Вода из душа мерно лилась Джареду на спину и стекала по его плечам на Дженсена.  
Наконец он прижался лбом к изгибу шеи Джа, дыша сквозь открытые губы и не желая размыкать объятия.  
Тот обнял его в ответ, и долгое молчание сказало больше, чем они смогли бы.  
\- Не вздумай меня больше ревновать, - наконец криво усмехнулся Джа, вставая и помогая подняться Дженсену. Тот тут же обвил его руками за талию и посмотрел лучисто:  
\- Прости, мне слишком нравится твой способ переубеждать. 

***  
\- Как мы объясним мой неожиданный приезд и то, что я живу у тебя? - беззаботно поинтересовался Джа следующим утром, сидя за маленьким столиком в трейлере и намазывая тост клубничным джемом. Дженсен, все еще в одних пижамных штанах, расхаживал по трейлеру, как всегда взлохмаченный и недовольный по утрам. Джа протянул ему чашку с горячим кофе:  
\- Эй, принцесса, я к тебе обращаюсь.  
Дженсен машинально схватился за чашку, тут же зашипел, как рассерженный кот, - она оказалась горячей - и поставил на стол, принявшись дуть на ладонь.  
\- Скажем, что ты соскучился по родине и промахнулся самолетом, - отмахнулся он, когда от обжигающего прикосновения остались лишь воспоминания. - Даллас, Сан-Антонио - какая, нахрен, разница?  
Джа рассмеялся, обхватил Дженсена за талию и усадил к себе на колени. Тот для вида посопротивлялся, но вскоре уже уютно устроился, привалившись плечом к груди Джареда, и, кажется, снова готовился заснуть.  
В этот момент в дверь настойчиво постучали, и раздался громкий голос Дэни:  
\- Дженсен, просыпайся, через час начинаем!  
\- Да, да, - недовольно отозвался тот, сползая ниже в объятиях Джареда и только старательнее пряча нос у него в изгибе шеи.  
Джаред прыснул, представив, что Дэни могла бы и войти внутрь - кажется, вчера они не позаботились о том, чтобы запереть дверь. На самом деле, иногда Джареду даже хотелось, чтобы что-то подобное произошло. Прятаться и увиливать, словно школьники, было забавно и щекотливо вначале, но через долгих два года желание рассказать всему миру о его огромной любви начало превышать даже страх, с этим связанный. До ужаса хотелось иметь возможность обнимать и целовать Дженсена без оглядки на обстоятельства, на окружающих людей. В конце концов, не могут же они всю жизнь прятаться, когда-нибудь их достанут вопросами, почему они не заводят семью... Да только оставалось лишь втайне мечтать о таком, потому что ну не согласился бы Дженсен принять на себя официально сомнительный статус...  
Джа вздохнул, попытавшись отогнать от себя грустные мысли, а потом улыбнулся и прижал Дженса крепче к себе.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю? - задал он риторический вопрос, и Дженсен промычал что-то утвердительное, вызвав у Джа смешок. - Тогда, любовь моя, вставай, тебе пора на работу, - заметил он тоном заботливой жены.  
Дженсен что-то проворчал, но послушно сполз с колен Джареда и отправился искать по трейлеру свою одежду. Джаред спокойно допивал свой чай, наблюдая за ним, и этот взгляд гладил кожу приятными, почти реально ощутимыми касаниями.  
\- А ты пока можешь придумать официальную версию того, почему ты здесь, - сказал Дженсен, когда голова его показалась из ворота футболки, и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, растрепав пятерней собственные волосы. Джаред поднялся навстречу, и Дженс быстро поцеловал его в губы, прикрывая глаза на секунду.  
\- Мне всегда легче играть, если ты где-то рядом, - признался он, отстранившись.

***  
Дэни зашла в гримерную, когда Дженсену заканчивали красить волосы из баллончика. Он терпеливо сидел в кресле, глядя в собственное лицо невидящим взглядом, и вспоминал вчерашний день, отчаянно желая, чтобы он не оказался волшебным сном.  
\- Доброе утро, а ты чего такой довольный? - поинтересовалась девушка, склонившись над стоящей в углу коробкой с каким-то реквизитом. - Как будто... о, матерь божья, это что, засос у тебя на шее?  
\- Может быть, - облизнулся Дженсен и подмигнул Дэннил из отражения в зеркале. Та с пару секунд таращилась на него изумленно и даже немного обиженно, а потом выпрямилась, уперев руки в бока.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя есть девушка?  
\- У меня нет девушки, - честно ответил Дженсен и рассмеялся.

***  
Полдня Джаред бродил по окрестностям, не рискуя соваться на съемочную площадку - стоило дать Дженсену поработать. Пообедав в весьма неплохой закусочной, парень устроился на скамейке в местном парке, глядя на резвящихся на площадке детей. В этот момент в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
\- Чувак, рассказывай. Ты переубедил Дженсена? – голос Чеда был как никогда бодрым и радостным.  
\- О… думаю, он больше не сердится, - улыбнулся Джаред, не вдаваясь в подробности, которых явно ждал друг, судя по долгому молчанию. Наконец, Мюррей сообразил, что рассказа не будет, и разочарованно вздохнул:  
\- Ладно… Я вот еще что хотел обсудить. У тебя днюха через неделю, ты не забыл? Беру на себя организацию торжеств, раз ты занят на любовном фронте.  
\- Эм... А вечеринка так уж необходима?.. - капризно протянул Джа, но, услышав в трубке знакомо упрямое молчание друга, сдался: - Ладно. Но только для самых близких, понял?  
\- Ага. Ты же знаешь, я не подведу. Все, мне надо бежать, - быстро попрощался Чед и сбросил вызов. Покачав головой недоверчиво, Джа встал и потянулся. Посмотрел на часы - съемочный день мог уже близиться к концу, и было самое время наведаться в кафе.

***  
Работа с самого утра пошла как по маслу. Дэннил дулась на Дженсена, но он особо не обращал на это внимание, полностью поглощенный ролью, играть которую дурное настроение уже не мешало.  
Было отснято несколько сцен, режиссер не уставал хвалить свою команду, а Лиз в перерывах поглядывала на Дженсена из-под ресниц и заговорщицки ему подмигивала.  
Когда наконец-то он был отпущен с миром, и ему было дозволено переодеться в свою одежду, большая часть команды уже разошлась, в кафе за столами сидели только Лиззи, Клеа и Джон и пили молочные коктейли из больших пластиковых стаканчиков.  
\- Ты сегодня светишься, - рассмеялась Клеа. Несмотря на недостаток внешней красоты, она ухитрялась всем нравиться тем, что излучала позитив. Дженсен пожал плечами, не в силах скрыть улыбку.  
Лиз подвинулась, освобождая ему краешек дивана, и тут за дверью Дженсен заметил Джареда, поднялся ему навстречу, когда тот вошел в кафе, и замер, стараясь не дать себе привлечь его в объятия.  
\- Привет, - сказал Дженсен, склонив голову на бок, и Джаред, глядя ему в лицо смеющимися глазами, ответил тем же.  
Вышло даже немного неловко оттого, что оба они пытались сдержать порыв обняться - и в этот раз это удавалось с большим трудом, чем обычно. Пережитые эмоции будто заново оживили какую-то былую поспешность, стремление успеть прожить вместе как можно больше моментов.  
\- Эм... садись что ли, - указал Дженсен на свободное место, и вдруг Лиззи звонко рассмеялась:  
\- Наблюдать за вами двумя - истинное наслаждение, ребята, - сообщила она, поднимаясь со своего места. - Потому я предлагаю всем нам не засиживаться, а пойти прогуляться, на краю города сейчас установили парк аттракционов. Всегда мечтала об игрушке из тира.  
Дженсен обернулся к Джареду, одними глазами спрашивая: "пойдем?", и тот кивнул. Ребята поднялись со своих мест, нестройно выражая согласие с идеей Лиз.  
Дженсен чувствовал себя немного странно: нет, они с Джаредом не впервые ходили куда-то в большой компании, но после пережитого в голове царил хаос, а то, с каким пониманием смотрела Элизабет, привносило смятение еще большее.  
Когда все собрались и выбрались на улицу, небо темнело, и только у самой кромки чернеющая синева переходила в закатный розовый. Дженс едва не споткнулся, замерев, будто завороженный: он помнил свой первый вечер рядом с Джаредом так, будто то было вчера, как они шутили друг над другом, стоя на берегу, и как Дженсен оступился, потянув Джареда за собой. Теперь это стало бы поводом для поцелуев, тогда было причиной для смущения, но, в сущности, между чувствами друг к другу "тогда" и "сейчас" все равно не было никакой разницы.  
Джаред застыл рядом, будто случайно касаясь костяшками пальцев кисти руки Дженсена, и ничего не говорил.  
\- Эй, вы идете? - крикнула где-то впереди Клеа, и Дженсен опомнился, перевел глаза на Джа.  
\- Кажется, я задумался...  
Тот в ответ медленно кивнул. Посмотрел на закатное небо, на залив, потом обратно на Дженсена и спрятал искорки улыбки в глазах за ресницами. Они поняли друг друга с полувзгляда, в этом не было сомнений. Сумерки уже были достаточно густыми, а компания ушла вперед на добрую сотню шагов. Джаред протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Дженсен, секунду подумав, сжал ее крепко, словно боясь упустить. Так они шли, не стремясь догнать остальных, а Лиззи, видимо, подавляла порывы Клеа дождаться отставших. Хотелось многое сказать, но все то же самое прекрасно читалось в уютном молчании, в синхронном их дыхании, в теплом влажном воздухе вокруг.  
Стоп, влажном? Джа поднял взгляд на небо, как только понял это: неизвестно откуда налетевшая туча была почти незаметна на фоне почти окончательно потемневшего неба. Не прошло и минуты, как на нос Джа упала первая капля, а затем за каких-то полминуты летний дождь превратился в ливень. Джаред с Дженсен переглянулись и, как по команде, счастливо рассмеялись. Вокруг носились люди, пытаясь спрятаться, но эти двое, как безумцы, не сдвинулись с места - стояли под частыми тяжелыми каплями, подняв лица, и словно возвращались в прошлое.  
Дженсен чуть крепче сжал руку Джареда и посмотрел на него из-под мокрых ресниц снизу вверх.  
\- По-моему, стоит подумать о том, чтобы открыться, - сказал он одними губами и чуть качнулся к Джа, мокро и щекотно пряча нос у него в воротнике и чувствуя, как родные пальцы мягко поглаживают волосы. Джаред ничего не ответил, но Дженсен чувствовал, что он улыбается.

Дождь обратился в затяжной ливень, обрушившийся на город мутной стеклянной стеной, и, все же догнав остальных, Дженсен и Джаред устроились вместе с ними в уютном кафе. Дженсен устроился в плетеном кресле в самом углу и пил кофе, чувствуя, как с волос за шиворот стекает вода.  
\- Я простыну, заболею и умру, - капризно изогнул губы он, напрашиваясь на ласку Джареда. В нем окончательно что-то сломалось, что-то, что сдерживало проявления эмоций, и теперь наоборот хотелось, чтобы Джаред постоянно доказывал, пусть пока не совсем прямо, насколько сильно Дженсен принадлежит ему.  
Лиззи рассмеялась в ответ на страдальческое выражение лица Дженсена, а Джа лукаво улыбнулся, взял со стола белоснежное полотенце для рук и, присев на подлокотник кресла, принялся тщательно вытирать капли с лица Дженсена, взлохмачивать волосы. Затем деловито осмотрел похожего на сердитого воробья Дженсена и, опустившись на колени у его ног, забрался руками с полотенцем под его футболку. Вокруг разом стихло, Клеа прекратила поддевать Лиззи насчет какого-то поклонника, а сам Дженсен смотрел потемневшими глазами и, кажется, забыл выдохнуть. Джаред выдержал взгляд, продолжая улыбаться, обстоятельно вытер каждый сантиметр кожи, до которого дотягивался, затем в полной тишине поднялся на ноги и, довольно улыбнувшись, сообщил:  
\- Теперь тебе не на что жаловаться. Ты помрешь со скуки.  
Дженсен закрыл глаза и практически растекся по креслу, выравнивая дыхание, а потом быстрым движением схватил отстранившегося было Джареда за воротник, сгреб ткань его рубашки в кулак с яркой жадностью и притянул к себе, прошептал прямо в губы, обдавая горячим воздухом:  
\- Ты не дашь мне скучать, я уверен.  
Джаред улыбался, для равновесия уперевшись ладонями в подлокотники кресла по обе стороны от Дженсена.  
Девушки не отводили от них глаз, и Дженс очень медленно, с неохотой разжал кулак, отпуская Джа.  
\- С ума сойти, - подытожила Лиз, когда Джаред сел на место.  
\- Согласен, - усмехнулся он в ответ, не отводя от Дженсена взгляда. Глаза у того лихорадочно блестели, да и сам Джа чувствовал, как мелкая дрожь пробивает все тело, как немеют кончики пальцев от волнения и возбуждения. Просто невозможно поверить в то, что они делают. Джаред перевел взгляд на Клеа и Джона - те до сих пор не могли прийти в себя, изумленно смотрели поочередно то на него, то на Дженсена. Лиззи же вся светилась улыбкой, словно ребенок, получивший наконец долгожданный подарок.  
\- Эй, Джон, ты не мог бы сходить на бар и заказать нам по коктейлю? - как ни в чем не бывало обратилась она к коллеге. Тот не сразу отозвался, затем смущенно опустил взгляд и, кивнув, поднялся с места. Когда он ушел, Клеа наконец обрела дар речи:  
\- Чуваки, вы хоть понимаете, что будет, если...  
\- Понимаем, - мягко перебил ее Джаред, накрывая ладошку девушки своей. - Но здесь же мы среди своих, правда?  
Блондинка вздохнула и кивнула, кажется, смирившись с реальностью, а затем повернулась к Дженсену:  
\- Черт, моя младшая сестренка с ума по тебе сходит.  
Дженсен грустно опустил глаза.  
\- Мне так жаль, - вздохнул он, и Клеа тихо фыркнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
\- Совсем не жаль!  
Дженсен поднял глаза на Джареда и ослепительно улыбнулся.  
\- Ох, вот дерьмо, и правда, как так вышло?  
Элизабет показала ему язык.  
\- Злой у тебя Дженсен, нехороший, - нарочно громко прошептала она, склонившись к Джареду.  
Джон вернулся с коктейлями в руках и поставил их на стол. Он все еще выглядел немного обескураженным, но ни слова не сказал о Джареде и Дженсене и минут через пять как ни в чем не бывало заговорил с последним о съемках.  
Джаред разговаривал с девушками - те оказались очень милыми и дружелюбными, даже подумалось, как бы подговорить продюсеров Сверхъестественного добавить нескольких новых женских персонажей.  
\- Ох, нет, спасибо, - засмеялась Лиззи в ответ на высказанное предположение. - Я слишком хорошо знаю, сколько мой персонаж проживет, не будучи Импалой.  
Джаред и Дженсен прыснули со смеху, прекрасно понимая, о чем говорит девушка.  
Наблюдать за вот таким Дженсом - открытым, расслабленным - было сплошное удовольствие, и Джа время от времени терял нить беседы, засмотревшись на его улыбку, стрелочки морщинок в уголках глаз и отчетливые без грима веснушки на носу и щеках.  
Они шли домой - к трейлерам - шумной компанией, перебрасываясь шутками, и настоящим подарком казалась возможность, не скрываясь, обнять Дженсена, поцеловать в висок, прошептать на ухо, как именно пройдет их сегодняшняя ночь.  
Поднимаясь по ступеням трейлера, Дженсен обернулся, помахал рукой девушкам и Джону и попытался в темноте попасть ключом в дверь. Сильные руки Джареда обвились вокруг его талии, и Дженсен замер, мерно дыша и так и не повернув ключ до конца.  
Джа целовал его в шею за ухом, ласково и легко, и Дженсен сладко вздрагивал от прикосновений теплых губ.  
\- Чего бы ты хотел от меня на день рождения? - шепотом спросил Дженсен, подставляя шею. - Раз уж приехать неожиданно к тебе больше не катит...  
Джаред крепче прижал его к своей груди и зарылся носом во все еще немного влажные волосы на затылке, выдохнул, словно это было что-то очень долгожданное. Впрочем, так и есть...  
\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был со мной и моим всегда. Без перерывов на съемки, встречи и вообще любые выходы из дома. - Дженсен молчал, и Джаред добавил грустно: - Я понимаю, что прошу невозможного. Я придумаю что-то другое, это я так, мечтаю. О, я хочу новый плеер, мой уже жутко глючит.  
Джа улыбнулся и заставил Дженсена повернуться к нему лицом. Прижался к губам в нежном поцелуе, одновременно повернув ключ в замке, и они вместе ввалились в трейлер, захлопнув дверь ногой. Было лихорадочно и жарко, и жадно, как в первый раз - столько ночей назад. И одному небу известно, как они могли узнать друг друга заново.

***  
Хмурая дождливая погода простояла еще сутки, а потом внезапно сменилась палящим солнцем, под которым изнывала вся съемочная команда, особенно Дженсен, накрашенный ярче всех остальных. Отчасти он очень злился, потому что с потекшей подводкой представлял собой довольно-таки анекдотическое зрелище, но присутствие Джареда примиряло его с реальностью. Последний, казалось, от жары не страдал вовсе, успевая всюду сунуть свой нос, а порой его помощь команде порой оказывалась совершенно бесценной.  
Дэннил Дженсена подчеркнуто не замечала вне съемок, но вряд ли он придавал этому значение, впрочем, не переставая ей вежливо улыбаться.  
Одним из вечеров Дженсену позвонил его агент. Не то чтобы это было очень вовремя, потому что они с Джа как раз лежали на диване, и Дженсен уже почти добрался до молнии на его джинсах.  
\- Мне звонила лично мисс Харрис, - сказал Майкл после короткого приветствия. - Сказала, что скоро вы объявите о помолвке, это так?  
Дженсен поудобней улегся на Джареде, наслаждаясь теплом его ладони на пояснице, и нахмурил брови.  
\- Чушь собачья, - сказал он, - с чего она такое решила? Я даже на наши, хм, отношения согласия не давал.  
Майкл задумчиво помолчал, будто решая что-то.  
\- Почему-то сказала, что у тебя не будет выбора, - наконец сообщил он.  
Дженсен нахмурился еще сильнее.  
\- Это в каком таком смысле?  
Майкл издал неопределенный звук.  
\- Это ты сам мне лучше скажи, чего она могла такого о тебе узнать.  
\- Без понятия, - соврал Дженсен, - если будут идеи, я непременно поделюсь. Спокойной ночи.  
Он отправил телефон куда-то на тумбочку у раскладного дивана и бессильно ткнулся лбом в грудь Джареду, чувствуя, как тот нежно гладит его по макушке.  
\- А мы ведь были неплохими приятелями с ней, - пробормотал он, и голос прозвучал приглушенно. - Короче, не только доброжелательно настроенные к нам люди нас спалили.  
Игривое настроение все куда-то делось, и Дженсен просто спрятался в теплых руках, укрывших его кольцом, вдыхая каждый раз как впервые знакомый запах.  
\- Джей, - тихо позвал Дженсен, подняв голову спустя несколько минут.  
\- М?  
\- Я тебя люблю, - улыбнулся он, не отводя взгляда от глаз напротив.  
\- И я тебя, моя ведьмочка, - ответил на улыбку Джа, погладив его по щеке и думая, что никогда не прекратит поражаться невероятной красоте этого человека. - И знаешь, я даже понимаю Дэни, ее ты тоже крепко околдовал, она просто не в силах тебя отпустить.  
Дженсен скептически фыркнул и хотел опять уткнуться Джареду в плечо, но тот словил его лицо в ладони, притянул ближе и увлек в долгий нежный поцелуй. 

***  
Был последний день съемок перед кратковременным отъездом в Ванкувер - Чед названивал каждый вечер, настаивая на их приезде. "Чувак, если вас не будет, разъяренные гости разрушат мне яхту!" - жаловался друг, и Джаред со вздохом обещал явиться.  
Дженсен, на этот раз малинового "окраса" и в пресловутом килте, как раз репетировал сцену в супермаркете, а Джа скучал, сидя на диванчике в углу и попивая молочный коктейль. Дэни присела на стульчик напротив, закрывая собой Джареду обзор.  
\- Ты что-то хотела? - не слишком любезно поинтересовался парень, вынуждено переводя взгляд на девушку. Та притворно закатила глаза:  
\- О, то, чего я хотела, уже неважно, дорогой.  
Джа иронически приподнял бровь, но никак не прокомментировал сие высказывание, и Дэннил продолжила:  
\- Ну, что, я слышала, у тебя намечается вечеринка?  
\- Вероятно, - осторожно ответил Джа.  
\- Мм, ясно. Чед мне говорил, мы, знаешь ли, друзья с ним.  
\- Дэни, ты хочешь прийти на вечеринку? Так и скажи. Я же не против.  
Девушка поджала губы, помолчала, а затем еле заметно кивнула и отошла.  
\- Я не могу смотреть на тебя спокойно! - рассмеялась Элизабет, когда Дженсен, вытирая лоб тыльной стороной ладони, плюхнулся на диван рядом с Джаредом.  
\- Не смотри, - показал язык он, распластавшись по спинке. - Честно говоря, я и так чувствую себя сомнительно, я б до такого не додумался!  
\- Потому что ты, в отличие от Пристли, тот еще сноб, - незло заявила Лиз, подняв вверх указательный пальчик.  
\- Она меня обижает, - демонстративно надулся Дженсен, чувствительно ткнув Джареда в плечо.  
Дэннил, вернувшаяся в помещение откуда-то с улицы, подошла к ним и коснулась плеча Лиз.  
\- Можно мне вашего ненаглядного Эклза на пару слов?  
\- Я свой собственный, - заявил Дженсен, поднимаясь и мимоходом коснувшись кончиками пальцев ладони Джареда, полностью опровергая сказанное всем своим видом. - Я сейчас, Джей, ладно?  
Дженсен проследовал за ней на улицу, в уголок, где обычно курили те члены команды, кто имел эту привычку. Дженсен поджег сигарету, наблюдая краем глаза за девушкой, а та прислонилась к стене, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Я все знаю про вас с Джаредом, - наконец сказала Дэннил. - Вы хорошо скрывались, я бы не подумала... но... не знаю, что вам в голову ударило, но теперь я поняла.  
Дженсен пожал плечами неопределенно.  
\- И что теперь? Расскажешь всем?  
\- Теперь тебе нужно прикрытие, - самодовольно усмехнулась Дэннил, и это звучало как утверждение. - На случай, если кто еще такой догадливый.  
\- Ты мне его предлагаешь? - вздернул бровь Дженс, затягиваясь горьким дымом.  
\- Ну да. Объявишь о нашей помолвке, а я, так и быть, буду закрывать глаза на то, что ты периодически будешь трахаться со своим Джаредом.  
Рука у Дженсена дрогнула, и сигарета переломилась пополам.  
\- Периодически.  
\- Именно.  
Дженс закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Мне нужно подумать.  
\- Ну, у тебя вполне есть время, но я все равно догадываюсь, что ты выберешь, учитывая, как хорошо вы скрывались.  
\- Дженс, я ненадолго уеду. Нужно забрать билеты на самолет, - окликнул парня Джа, выходя из кафе. За ним, роясь в сумочке, выскочила Лиззи. Джаред кивнул на девушку: - Мы решили съездить вместе, пока вы тут снимаете.  
\- Да, хорошо, - согласился Дженсен, а затем в открытую притянул Джа к себе в собственническом объятии. Тот, не ожидая подобного поворота, от неожиданности поперхнулся воздухом, перевел взгляд на стоящую тут же Дэни. Внезапно подумалось - а, к черту, она же и так знает - и Джа улыбнулся девушке, обнимая Дженсена в ответ:  
\- Вероятно, ты летишь с нами? Я возьму билет. Скоро мы пол-салона займем.  
\- Вероятно, да, - поджала губы Дэни и удалилась. Дженсен коснулся легким поцелуем подбородка Джареда и на миг прижал его к себе крепче.  
\- Я надеюсь тебя удивить, йети, так что готовься морально, - сказал он, улыбаясь уголком губ. - Жду с билетами.  
Джаред кивнул, и они с Лиз скрылись по направлению к автобусной остановке. Джа то и дело оглядывался, и Дженсен помахал ему рукой.

***  
В самолете было душно, Дженсен, выторговав место у окна, по праву принадлежащее Джареду, растекся по креслу, обмахиваясь буклетом с правилами безопасности. Впереди сели Лиз и Клеа, Дэннил, сверкнув глазами на Дженсена, села перед девушками. Дженс ответил ей усталым взглядом и тут же скрылся за буклетом, пряча улыбку.  
\- Что? - удивленно спросил Джаред, вытягивая перед собой длинные ноги.  
\- Ничего, - лукаво ответил Дженс, - мечтаю о вентиляции и большом пледе.  
\- Почему мне кажется, что у тебя зреет дьявольский план? - усмехнулся Джаред, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Беда была в том, что никакие стандартные сидения не были рассчитаны на его рост, потому Джа очень не любил путешествовать.  
\- Знаешь, мне до жути хочется провести полет не в этом кресле, - сообщил он, откидываясь на спинку и уже мечтая о моменте, когда можно будет пройтись по салону.  
Как только самолет набрал высоту и голос в динамиках разрешил отстегнуть ремни, Джаред с наслаждением это сделал, вдыхая полной грудью, а затем отобрал у проходящей мимо стюардессы два пледа и укрыл их с Дженсеном, надежно укутывая последнего, перегнувшись через него к окну.  
Дженсен поймал мимолетным поцелуем уголок его губ и, стоило Джареду сесть ровно, сполз по сиденью, высвободив правую руку и положив ее ему на колено под пледом. Джа замер, а Дженс прикрыл глаза, делая вид, что совершенно ни при чем, только медленно вел ладонью вверх, чувствуя, как шершаво проезжается по костяшкам пальцев шерстяная ткань.  
\- Эй, - попытался воззвать к нему Джаред, и Дженсен замер, придвинулся ближе, наваливаясь плечом.  
\- Только попроси - и я остановлюсь, но ты же не попросишь, - шепнул он едва слышно на ухо Джа, задевая дыханием пряди его волос.  
\- Мы с Клеа подремлем пару часов, - сказала спереди Лиз, и Дженсен ответил нарочно усталым голосом:  
\- Конечно, мы тоже.  
И провел ладонью по джинсам Джа вверх, вновь замер, накрыв горячий даже сквозь ткань пах, слушая, как Джаред со свистом выдыхает над ухом.  
Стоило бы привыкнуть за два года к таким проделкам Дженсена, но все еще каждый раз пробирало возбуждение напополам со страхом быть уличенным.  
Джа закусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не выдать волнения, и вцепился руками в подлокотники кресла, в то время как пальцы Дженсена ласкали внутреннюю поверхность бедер, порой словно невзначай проходясь по паху. Джаред уже почти жалел, что на нем узкие плотные джинсы, а не свободные брюки, которые он хотел надеть изначально. Лицо же Дженсена было крайне умиротворенным, прямо спящий ангел, и этот контраст только еще больше заводил, хотелось стереть это его спокойствие, увидеть блестящие в полумраке глаза, искусанные губы, шепчущие его, Джареда, имя...  
\- Идем, - в конце концов, выдохнул Джаред, перехватывая бесцеремонную руку Дженсена и вставая с кресла. По прикидкам, в задней части самолета было слишком мало места даже для одного Джа, так что это было плохой идеей, но поддаваться сейчас доводам здравого смысла было выше его сил.  
Без вопросов Дженсен пошел за ним, не отводя от взъерошенной макушки впереди шалый взгляд и не пытаясь отнять руку. Ему почему-то казалось, что все пассажиры, невольно провожающие их глазами, буквально видят, как искрит меж ними воздух, но было по большому счету наплевать.  
В небольшом помещении за шторкой была только одна стюардесса, и Дженсен, состроив обаятельнейшее выражение лица, улыбнулся ей:  
\- Девушка, я согласен на любые чаевые для вас, если вы обеспечите нам полчаса уединения.  
Стюардесса воззрилась на парней круглыми глазами и неуверенно поинтересовалась:  
\- А вы не Сэм и Дин из...?  
\- Фото тоже с нас, - добавил быстро Дженсен, - и автографы.  
\- Конечно, - едва ли не подпрыгнула девушка и вышла, задвинув за собой шторку. Дженсен выдохнул и рывком притянул к себе Джареда за воротник рубашки, вжимаясь губами в раскрытые губы.  
Тот обхватил его лицо ладонями, стремясь оказаться еще ближе, жадно целуя, почти кусая, словно они не прикасались друг к другу не меньше года. На секунду прервал поцелуй и криво усмехнулся:  
\- Меня мучает сомнение, что она ушла далеко. Жди волны "самолетных" сюжетов в интернете, - выдохнул он, а затем снова впился в губы напротив. Дженсен был таким родным, но в подобные моменты Джаред совершенно иначе ощущал каждое прикосновение, какой-то непонятной новизной, а оттого — яркостью, обладала их близость раз за разом.  
Из салона послышалась музыка - не слишком громкая, но она наверняка заглушала звуки, если не очень громко стонать, мелькнула мысль, и Джаред одобрительно улыбнулся. Затем запустил руки Дженсену под футболку, долго не церемонясь, снял ее, бросив на пол. Тот хотел было возмутиться, но Джа припал губами к коже его груди, обвел языком соски по очереди, и Дженсен задохнулся, когда прикосновения спустились еще ниже. Джаред встал на колени прямо на брошенный предмет одежды и, дерзко глядя снизу вверх, потянул язычок молнии джинсов вниз.  
Дженсен задержал вдох от взгляда в потемневшие глаза, затопленные зрачками, и расставил ноги чуть шире, уперевшись одной рукой в стенку за спиной у Джареда. Тот рывком спустил джинсы Дженсену на бедра, накрыв ладонью уже полностью стоящий член, и Дженс сглотнул и мелко двинул бедрами, механически сжимая и разжимая свободный кулак.  
\- Джей, ну давай, хочу, - прохрипел он, и Джаред наконец-то стянул и трусы, прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной кожи, и Дженсен с силой прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать в голос от первых прикосновений искусанных ярких губ.  
Джаред двигался влажным языком по тонкой горячей коже, свободной рукой расстегивая собственные джинсы - просто невыносимо было дальше сдерживаться, когда Дженсен так сладко выгибался и стонал, и запускал пальцы в волосы, не в силах решить - притянуть голову Джареда или оттолкнуть. Когда стало слишком жарко, невозможно дышать, а едва сдерживаемые стоны грозили быть услышанными, Джа поднялся, проехавшись грудью по обнаженной коже Дженсена, а затем развернул его лицом к стене и, сбросив свою рубашку, накрыл всем телом. Возбужденный член прижался к ложбинке между ягодиц, сдерживаемый лишь тканью трусов, и Джаред неловким резким движением стянул их вниз. Затем на полшага отступил и надавил ладонью Дженсену на поясницу. Тот все понял и, опираясь руками о стену, прогнулся - и Джаред на несколько секунд завис, любуясь открывшейся ему картиной.  
Джинсы и белье не позволяли раскрыться сильнее, стреноживая где-то в районе колен, и Дженсен тихо выматерился, изгибаясь, когда Джаред медленно втолкнул в него сразу два влажных от слюны пальца. Дыхание сорвалось на стоны, когда Джа безошибочно нашел ту точку, которая заставляла Дженсена кричать и просить еще.  
Он медленно развел пальцы, растягивая, и это было странно, слишком сухо, до легкой тянущей боли, но все равно невыносимо хорошо.  
\- Вставь мне уже, - сквозь сжатые зубы прошипел Дженсен, издав все же длинный стон, когда Джаред в отместку за желание покомандовать еще раз с нажимом провел по чувствительному местечку прежде, чем вынуть пальцы и толкнуться внутрь горячим, толстым членом. Придерживая Дженсена за бедра, он медленно, через сопротивление входил все глубже, закусывая губы от непривычной тесноты, - в такой позе и без смазки было еще горячее и туже, и еще больше хотелось... Искусанные, алые губы Дженсена, когда тот поворачивал голову, пытаясь посмотреть на Джареда, манили нереально, и Джа сжимал пальцы, вероятно, оставляя синяки на ягодицах, впивался в выступающие косточки и, откинув голову, тяжело дышал. Казалось, вечность прошла, пока он вошел до самого основания, шумное дыхание обоих явственно слышалось за тонкой шторкой, но уже было все равно. Резко выдохнув, Джаред двинулся обратно, протянул руку и чуть сжал волосы Дженсена в пальцах, заставляя того откинуть голову. Затем прижался к его спине и впился жестким поцелуем, почти чувствуя металлический привкус во рту. Отпустив, Джа провел с нажимом рукой вдоль позвоночника, лаская прогиб в области поясницы, и двигался мерно, ускоряя темп.  
Было уже совсем не больно, только невыразимо хорошо, сильно, чувствительно, так, что прошибало до кончиков пальцев. Дженсен, прижимаясь щекой к прохладной стене, кусал губы и с силой насаживался на член Джареда, всем своим существом прося еще, сильнее, быстрее.  
Оргазм закручивался внизу живота тугой спиралью, вязкий, необычно сильный, и, потеряв представление о времени и пространстве, Дженсен кончил после особенно сильного толчка, безошибочно в очередной раз прошедшегося по простате. Оргазм был долгим и внезапно сильным, как никогда раньше.  
Дженсен не был уверен, когда именно Джаред выскользнул из него, ощутил только, что приятное ощущение заполненности исчезло, и разочарованно вздохнул, чувствуя между бедер влажное.  
\- Дома сразу в душ, - выдохнул он непослушным голосом, ослабевшими пальцами натягивая трусы и джинсы и застегивая молнию. - Чеееерт, как же было хорошо...  
Джаред опирался сразу на обе противоположные стенки, пытаясь отдышаться. Колени слабели, до сих пор по телу проходила дрожь, как остаточные мелкие волны после взрыва. Попытавшись наконец привести себя в порядок одной рукой, Джа хрипло засмеялся:  
\- Авиакомпаниям уже давно стоит продумать специальное помещение для особо нетерпеливых пассажиров. С душем.  
Дженсен в ответ хмыкнул и притянул Джареда за талию к себе:  
\- Тогда я бы покупал билеты для нас сразу в это самое помещение. Оказывается, секс на высоте несколько тысяч километров и правда неземной.  
Не найдя что возразить, Джа запечатал губы Дженсена долгим поцелуем, а потом, отстранившись, напомнил:  
\- Пожалуй, мы злоупотребили гостеприимством стюардессы Мэри. Еще чуть-чуть, и тебе придется ее как минимум поцеловать. А я немного против.

Ванкувер после палящих лучей Техаса встретил блаженной прохладой: ровно такой, чтобы можно было свободно ходить в футболке, но не изнывать от жары. Больше чем идти на вечеринку Дженсену хотелось вернуться с Джа в их дом и отпраздновать там только вдвоем, но пришлось лишь быстро принять душ, переодеться и вызывать такси, чтобы доехать до пристани, откуда должен был отправиться катер Чеда.  
Правда, Дженсен все равно не отказал себе в удовольствии поотвлекать одевающегося Джареда, и это затянулось бы очень надолго, если бы предусмотрительный Мюррей не позвонил Джа на мобильник и не потребовал бы немедленно отлипнуть друг от друга и выезжать.  
При виде толпы, окружившей Джа у трапа, ведущего на катер, Дженсен слегка потерялся, отступил, продолжая, правда, следить за своим партнером очень внимательно. Спас положение появившийся из подъехавшего такси Стив с гитарой наперевес. Замученный ассистент тащил за ним большую коробку с усилителем, и Дженсен расхохотался при виде этой сцены, а потом от души обнял друга и похлопал по спине.  
\- Не смотри на него коршуном, не убежит- только твоего взгляда и ищет, - шепотом сказал внимательный Карлсон и подошел к Джареду пожать ему руку. - Эй, Джа, надеюсь, Чед будет не против, если сегодня я спою в твою честь!  
Джаред закатил глаза:  
\- Думаю, Чед тем счастливее, чем больше шуму и торжественности. Наверное, его в детстве очень обделили праздниками. Привет, Стив, - они обменялись рукопожатиями.  
Яхта была полна народу, и все приветливо улыбались, протягивали руки, кто-то приобнимал, девушки целовали в щеку. Джа обнаружил, что больше половины этих людей он впервые видел, но другого и нельзя было ожидать от Чеда, который, кстати, как раз объявился, лавируя между нарядно одетыми гостями.  
\- А вот и наш виновник торжества с семьей! - бросился друг на шею Джа, а потом пожал руку Дженсену. - Отлично, ребята, тогда мы можем начинать. Ну, знаешь, еда, выпивка, торт со стриптизершей... стриптизером...  
Чед наткнулся глазами на Дженсена и мгновенно смутился - взгляд у того не предвещал ничего хорошего. Джа хмыкнул, а Мюррей поспешил исправиться:  
\- Это я образно выразился, вы же понимаете. Никаких стриптизеров, только свечки. Вот, кстати, мой тебе подарок.  
Чед протянул бархатную коробочку, внутри которой оказались красивые, даже на вид дорогие часы. Джа восхищенно замолчал и, не найдя слов, просто обнял друга. Тот через пару секунд отстранился со смущенным видом:  
\- Да ладно тебе, ничего особенного... Вот! Смотрите, девушки приехали! - и умчался к трапу встречать подошедших Лиз, Клеа и Дэни.  
Дженсен расположился на одном из диванчиков вдоль перил, краем глаза наблюдая за Джаредом. Тот казался совершенно довольным - любил внимание. Принимал подарки и поздравления, и Дженсену вдруг стало как-то не по себе, что его подарка придется еще дождаться. Не говоря уже о том, что он не слишком был уверен, вдохновится ли Джаред им вообще.  
\- Сегодня не только я петь буду, - сказал Стив, плюхнувшись на диван рядом и пихнул друга локтем. - Ты же понимаешь?  
\- Как никто, - согласился Дженсен, улыбнувшись. - Ну и мне понадобится еще минут пять твоего концертного времени.  
\- Зачем? - удивился Карлсон.  
\- Буду вить из Джея веревки.  
\- Ты и так постоянно это делаешь, - усмехнулся Стив.  
Дженсен передернул плечами и показательно приподнял бровь.  
\- Ну не при всех же.  
До Карлсона начало доходить, и он вытаращился на лучшего друга.  
\- Чувак, ты что, собрался..?  
Дженсен неласково шикнул на него, указав глазами на стоящего неподалеку Эрика Крипке, которого неугомонный Чед тоже пригласил. Впрочем, Эрику явно было не до них, он любезничал с Клеа, которая мило краснела от чужого внимания.  
\- Эклз, тащи сюда свою прелестную тушку! - крикнула с противоположного борта Лиз, помахав рукой. - Мы скучаем без тебя!  
Дженсен подошел и позволил подхватить себя под локоть. Лиз тряхнула хорошенькой белокурой головкой и стрельнула глазами куда-то вбок.  
\- Это не та девушка, которая была на фото?  
Переведя взгляд в указанную сторону, Дженсен, полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что это идиотизм, все же не смог не ощутить, как внутренности проваливаются куда-то в черную дыру. Маленького роста симпатичная девушка, с которой запечатлели Джареда, что-то сейчас говорила ему и широко улыбалась.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дженс, непроизвольно сглотнув.  
Лиз помолчала немного, а потом вдруг крепко обняла его поперек талии и расхохоталась, уткнувшись Дженсену в грудь. Тот, не ожидавший такого, замер, не зная, обнять ее в ответ или не надо.  
\- Слушай, ну у нее ж разве что на лбу не написано, что она лесбиянка, как до тебя сразу не дошло? А она хорошенькая, да? Я хочу с ней познакомиться, мы могли бы, ну, ты понимаешь, - Лиз подмигнула, глядя на Дженсена снизу вверх.  
\- Так, стой, - запнувшись, протянул он, - ты что, тоже по девушкам?  
\- А я думала, по мне заметно, - насупилась Элизабет и шутливо стукнула его по плечу кулачком. - Ну уж по крайней мере тебе! Я пойду познакомлюсь, детка, пожелай мне удачи!  
\- Не зови меня деткой! - возмутился было Дженсен, но Лиз только встала на носочки, чмокнула его в щеку и умчалась к понравившейся девушке.  
\- Что, ты так и заявился на съемочную площадку в робе ассистента? - Джен округлила глаза и рассмеялась. - Там же человек десять точно должны были тебя узнать.  
\- А знаешь, пофиг, ты просто незнакома с Дженсом, - кстати, нужно это исправить, - а когда его узнаешь, боишься потерять. Ну, я сужу по себе. Хотя, судя по настойчивость Дэннил...  
\- О, это не Харрис, случаем? Она милая, видела ее пару раз на вечеринках.  
\- Да, все стервы прикидываются милыми, - притворно осматриваясь вокруг, интимным тоном поделилась с ними подошедшая Лиз, наклонившись почти к самому уху Джен. Та мгновенно переключила свое внимание на девушку, окинула ее изучающим взглядом:  
\- Тогда ты тоже, получается, стерва?  
Блондинка пару секунд прищуренным взглядом смотрела на Джен, а потом не выдержала и звонко засмеялась:  
\- О, ты сразу перешла к комплиментам. Мне нравится. Я Лиз, - протянула она миниатюрную ручку. Джен взяла ее в свою и, пожалуй, слишком долго не разрывала прикосновения.  
\- Кхм... - неловко подал голос Джаред, о котором, казалось, совершенно забыли. - Я пойду...туда...ну, к бару.  
Девушки синхронно кивнули, не отрывая взгляда друг от друга. Джа покачал головой и направился к стойке.  
Дженсен проследил взглядом его перемещение, догнал, коснулся мимолетно ладонью предплечья, на секунду позволив себе провалиться в знакомый любящий взгляд.  
\- Ну что, начнем пьянку? - ухмыльнулся он, когда продлевать мимолетные секунды стало уже неприлично, и развернулся спиной к стойке, облокотившись о нее.  
Катер отчалил, с мерным урчанием разбивая вокруг себя брызги соленой воды. Гости общались между собой, кто-то уже устроился за столами. Мюррей носился туда-сюда, успевая пообщаться со всеми и еще раздать указания персоналу.  
\- И как это ему удается? - усмехнулся Дженсен, взяв со стойки стакан с джином, сделал глоток, потом вдруг наклонился к Джареду и шепнул ему на ухо:  
\- Пожалуй, я теперь считаю, что она милая, - выдохнул он, кивнув в сторону Женевьев. - Когда искренне заинтересована кем-то другим... другой.  
Джаред фыркнул, и Дженсен прикрыл глаза, почти физически ощущая тепло его губ рядом.  
Подошел Эрик, начал говорить о сериале, и Дженсен отвлекся, перестав обращать внимание на тепло где-то в районе солнечного сплетения.  
Джа слушал "Создателя", как его называли между собой в команде, вполуха. Наблюдал за Дженсеном - тот был немного на взводе, хотя умело это скрывал. Кто-то не настолько хорошо знающий его, как Джаред, ни за что бы не догадался, что за этой ослепительной улыбкой прячется некая нервозность. Хотелось тут же выяснить, расспросить, но возможности сделать это, не вызвав косых взглядов, пока не представилось.  
Пару раз к ним подходил Чед, делая очередной "круг" по гостям - уж что умел этот человек, так это быть хозяином вечеринки. Через минут двадцать, когда сумерки стали густыми и на палубе зажглись лампы и фонарики, Джа увидел подходящего к ним Стива с гитарой наперевес. С другой стороны к ним приближалась Дэни, но Карлсон буквально на несколько секунд опередил ее и встал прямо перед Дженсеном, обращая на себя его внимание.  
\- Пойдем, герой, публика требует хлеба и зрелищ! - заявил он, и Дженсен чуть пьяно прищурился: успел все же немало выпить, чтобы не трястись от волнения.  
\- А я хлеб или зрелище? - спросил он, сверкнув улыбкой.  
\- Кое для кого ты - конфетка, - не остался в долгу Стив, а остальные сами придумают.  
\- Все меня сегодня как-нибудь ненормально называют, - вздохнул Дженсен и под внимательно-ревнивым взглядом Дэннил грациозно оттолкнулся от стойки всем телом. - Дэни, радость, - добавил он, огибая ее, - ты просила меня кое о каком решении, и я о нем помню.  
Он буквально спиной чувствовал, как предвкушающе улыбнулась та, но не обернулся, чтобы не видеть ни ее, ни реакцию Джареда, который, конечно, вряд ли не слышал. И без того было страшно.  
На конах всегда больше болтал Джа, но даже в самый первый раз Дженса не пугала с такой силой перспектива выйти на сцену, пусть и совсем крошечную. Стив поправил микрофон, сел на табуретку и устроил гитару на колене.  
\- Я вам сейчас сыграю, а Дженсен споет, - сказал он. - Он будет долго отпираться, что он этого не умеет, но вы ему не верьте.  
Толпа гостей отозвалась смехом и свистом. Дженсен покрутил пальцем у виска и взял в ладонь микрофон.  
\- Чего не сделаешь ради классного парня Джареда, - поделился он будто бы огромным секретом.  
В ответ раздался одобрительный гул.  
\- Знаете, каждый, кто хоть раз смотрел наше шоу, - сказал Дженсен, когда гости притихли, - он видел, как Дин любит Сэма. Я, как Дин, могу сказать, что это чувство фееричное, непреодолимое. И если бы Дина спросили, что он хочет искренне сказать Сэмми... Он сказал бы это.  
Дженсен прокашлялся, мельком взглянул на Джареда и проклял свою близорукость: не видно было его лица, да и свет, бьющий почти в глаза, мешал.  
\- Ища ответы, которые я и так знал,  
я потерял себя...  
...я стою один, разбитый.  
Все, что у меня есть - один последний шанс,  
я не отвернусь от тебя.  
Возьми мою руку,  
уничтожь меня,  
и я не могу спасти то, что от тебя осталось.  
...мне нечего оставлять в прошлом,  
и я не могу встретиться лицом к лицу с тьмой без тебя.  
Дженсен старался не смотреть на зрителей и буквально на первых строках почувствовал себя Дином. Это помогло, пусть песня для Дина была и не очень характерна.  
Когда она закончилась, поднялся гвалт, снизу засвистели, и Дженс рискнул посмотреть на Джареда снова, того уже подтолкнули ближе к сцене, и он стоял прямо напротив, глядел, как зачарованный.  
Дженсен поднял руку, прося тишины.  
\- Пару минут, чуваки, я ведь должен поздравить Джа нормально, - сказал он, а Чед где-то впереди рявкнул на кого-то: "Заткнитесь, а?", и от этого захотелось нервно заржать.  
\- Ну, все по-своему любят Джареда, - начал Дженсен, прокашлялся и заставил себя не опускать глаза. - Когда вы встречаете его впервые, он вламывается в ваше личное пространство, будто всегда там был. И вы позволяете ему это. Не можете не... Я, конечно, тоже позволил. Кое-кто тут знает, чего это обычно для меня стоит. Джа... Самый замечательный из всех, кого я знаю, вы никогда не будете с ним скучать, и он каждую секунду будет делать вас лучше.  
Дженсен перевел дух, взглянул на Дэннил и улыбнулся углом рта.  
\- Я позволю себе еще добавить кое-что о себе перед... Поздравлением. Я, знаете... Хм... В общем, я надеюсь, что в моей жизни скоро произойдет что-то значимое. Есть одна девушка... Нет смысла скрывать, ее имя Дэннил Харрис. Она заставила меня переосмыслить кое-что.  
Дэннил неверяще приоткрыла рот, и Дженсен, не отрывая от нее глаз, продолжил:  
\- Никто из вас не верит, что я могу быть всегда один, так? Ну, реально. Столько лет...  
Дэннил улыбнулась победно, и Дженс взглянул на Джареда, потрясенного и потерянного.  
"Потерпи, родной", - мысленно взмолился Дженсен.  
\- И я действительно теперь не один, и Дэннил подтолкнула меня к тому, чтобы объявить кое-о-чем.  
Стив слабо коснулся плеча Дженсена, привлекая внимание к притихшему Джареду, прошептал одними губами: "ты охренел сейчас про Дэни говорить?!", но Дженс лишь качнул головой.  
\- Короче, я думаю, все должны знать. Я пожертвую сейчас, может быть, всем, но... Джаред. Джей. Взгляни на меня.  
Джаред, казалось, готов был психануть или сделать еще что-то безумное, но Дженсен добавил негромко, с кошачьей мягкостью:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Повисла странная тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом волн за бортом.  
\- Ты просил в подарок меня всего, но... Это неисполнимо, так? Но... Я хотел бы быть твоим. Больше, чем сейчас. Это звучит по-идиотски сопливо, но, черт, Джей, давай поженимся и всегда будем вместе.  
Тишину разбил звон выроненного Дэннил бокала, разлетевшегося по полу сияющими осколками.  
Джаред закрыл глаза и три раза глубоко вздохнул. Не помогало ни хрена. Казалось, тоненький звон стекла в полной тишине продолжает давить на барабанные перепонки. Казалось, мир только что перевернулся с ног на голову, почти сбросив его, Джареда, в бескрайнюю бездну, а затем, в последний момент, его схватили крепкие, надежные руки и прижали к знакомой груди, не дали упасть.  
Джаред открыл глаза и тут же словил внимательный, с нотками все возрастающего беспокойства и даже паники взгляд Дженсена. Смысл его слов не сразу дошел до сознания полностью - он был настолько важным, невероятным, большим, что будто не помещался внутри. Этого просто не могло быть. Он ведь... он говорил ужасные вещи, о Дэннил, о некоем решении, и Джаред чувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги и противная тошнота подкатывает к горлу. А потом... Потом он сказал то, во что нельзя было поверить - просто так.  
Потому Джа сунул свой бокал кому-то в руки - даже не посмотрел - и медленно пошел в сторону сцены. Дженсен выглядел уже почти несчастным. Джаред чувствовал, что несколько десятков пар глаз неотрывно, с изумлением смотрят на них. Немая сцена, нервно хмыкнул он про себя, поднимаясь по маленьким ступенькам и подходя к Дженсену. Тот повернулся к нему лицом, смотрел снизу вверх, и не было в глазах той решительности, что в начале речи.  
\- Джей... - тихонько выдохнул Дженсен, и это словно было последней каплей — Джаред, положив одну руку ему на затылок, притянул ближе и поцеловал - так сладко, тягуче, долго, слизывая с мягких губ вкус алкоголя. Затем свободной рукой обвил его за талию, прижимая к себе так сильно, словно хотел слиться воедино. Дженсен обнял его в ответ, прикрыл глаза, отвечая на поцелуй, и непонятно, сколько времени прошло, когда Джа отстранился, тяжело дыша, внимательно посмотрел в любимые глаза и выдохнул:  
\- Да...  
Глаза Дженсена озарились счастьем, а Джа повернулся к публике, все еще заворожено следившей за ними, и наклонился к микрофону:  
\- Да! Черт возьми, да!  
Послышались отдельные хлопки - это аплодировала, широко улыбаясь, стоящая под сценой Лиз, за ней захлопали Джен, Стив, Чед еще и засвистел, а потом оглушающий гул аплодисментов захватил всю палубу.  
Дэннил Дженсен после поцелуя потерял из виду. Правда, тут же и забыл вообще о ней думать, потому что на них кинулся явно прослезившийся Карлсон, обнимая обоих сразу и шипя что-то про то, что "думал уж, ты с катушек съехал, гребаный шутник! Ведьма, как пить дать!"  
Потом подключился Чед, гости нахлынули толпой поздравлять, наперебой задавали самые разные вопросы, на которые парни не отвечали - не было смысла. Дженсен вообще видел перед собой только Джареда, которого, наконец-то, можно было обнимать, прижимать к себе и целовать до головокружения.  
Когда народ слегка разошелся, чтобы опрокинуть за именинника и его теперь уже будущего мужа по рюмашке, Дженс увел Джа на диван в углу, чтобы передохнуть и поговорить хотя бы в мнимом уединении.  
Впрочем, пока что этому не суждено было сбыться, потому что над ними грозовой тучей навис Эрик, и выражение лица его не предвещало добра.  
\- Эклз! Падалеки! - рявкнул он, и те даже подскочили - было страшно говорить с разгневанным работодателем, сидя в обнимку. - Или как вас там теперь называть! Вы что, сукины дети, вытворяете?!  
Дженсен наблюдал, как обычно спокойный Эрик ярко багровеет от гнева, и ему стало реально не по себе.  
\- Как, по-вашему, это называется? Да мне руководство канала голову нахер оторвет! - продолжал орать Крипке. - Вы вообще представляете?! Сэм и Дин!.. они же!.. да это же инцест!  
\- Мы не Сэм и Дин, - попытался подать голос Дженсен.  
\- Да, ты просто сентиментальный идиот вместе с твоим Джаредом! - продолжал распинаться Эрик. - Давно вы вообще?!  
\- Больше двух лет, - почти шепотом ответил Джа.  
Эрик схватился за грудь, только почему-то с правой стороны.  
\- Эй, тебе нужно присесть, - Дженсен подхватил Крипке под локоть, усаживая на диван. Теперь продюсер смотрел на ребят снизу вверх, но от этого не стал выглядеть менее сурово – похоже, приступ был не настолько опасным, как того требовал драматический эффект. Не дожидаясь очередной тирады, Джаред переглянулся с Дженсом и присел рядом с начальником:  
\- Эрик, ну посуди сам, чем нам это грозит?.. Ведь…  
\- Может, тебе еще показать? – перебил Крипке, а потом, окинув их обоих взглядом сердитым, но уже с изрядной долей смирения с судьбой, добавил: - А хотя да, показывать как раз не надо… Нет, этот проект точно меня в могилу сведет, - закончил он, устало проведя ладонью по лицу.  
\- Послушай, все окей, ты еще сможешь обернуть эту новость на пользу, - начал Джаред, ища взглядом поддержки у Дженса.  
Тот активно закивал:  
\- Конечно, есть возможность поднять побольше шума, привлечем внимание к проекту, рейтинги взлетят до небес!  
Эрик потер переносицу.  
\- Канал будет...  
\- В восторге, - уверенно перебил его Дженсен. - Просмотры, просмотры решают.  
Эрик махнул рукой, окончательно, похоже, смиряясь с судьбой.  
\- Зато вы, парни, выглядите счастливыми. Это многого стоит, черт побери, что мы, не переспорим руководство канала, если что? - наконец заявил он с новым блеском в глазах. - Чед, будь добр, попроси для нас троих чего-нибудь покрепче!.. отпразднуем это событие!..  
Джаред широко ухмыльнулся, и Дженсен, поймав взглядом его улыбку, подмигнул.

***  
Это утро началось для Джареда с чувства приятной ломоты в мышцах, настойчиво согревающего левый висок солнечного луча и... запаха кофе. Отчетливого, соблазнительного, аппетитного - и совершенно непривычного в такой ситуации. Джа осторожно открыл один глаз, оглядывая помещение. Никакого движения не наблюдалось, Дженсен спал рядом, обняв подушку, как что-то самое дорогое, а на прикроватной тумбочке на резном подносе стояли две чашки горячего, восхитительного, судя по аромату, напитка. Не в силах задуматься, кто позаботился принести его в номер с самого утра, Джаред потянулся через Дженсена за чашкой, и тут его взгляд упал на блеснувшую в свете солнца полоску металла. Джа даже замер на секунду, пытаясь осознать совершенно новое ощущение. Кольцо, которое только вчера Дженсен сам одел ему на палец, непривычно, как-то тепло ощущалось кожей. Наконец, насладившись этим чувством, Джаред улыбнулся и все же взял с подноса чашку.  
\- Доброе утро, - сипло выдохнул Дженсен за спиной, придвинулся ближе и обнял Джареда поперек груди, намереваясь, похоже, снова заснуть.  
\- Утро добрым не бывает, - возразил Джаред с нежной усмешкой, и Дженсен все-таки открыл глаза, недовольно сдвинув брови.  
\- Это моя фраза.  
\- Теперь все совместно нажитое имущество наше, - подколол Джа. Дженсен посмотрел на него с пару секунд широко распахнутыми глазами, а потом выдал многозначительное:  
\- Бля! - и расхохотался.

Весь вчерашний день в памяти отпечатался вихрем цветных красок, пролетевших перед взором так быстро, словно бы они и не стоили той долгой подготовки, которую, несмотря на все протесты, устроили для них друзья. Больше всех, конечно, старался Чед, который вероломно повесил самое страшное - костюмы - на девочек, а именно на Лиз и Джен, которые чертовски быстро поладили и вдвоем не давали парням покоя. В конце концов, правда, те отвоевали свое право на классические черные одежды, на что Джен, поджав губы, сообщила, что они ничем не отличаются от Дина и Сэма в костюмах федералов.  
Дженсен за весь этот период бесился втрое чаще, чем обычно, Дин в его исполнении в большинстве дублей получался явно какой-то дерганый, а поладить с ним ухитрялся только Джаред, поэтому сцен с братьями по отдельности старались впихивать в сюжет по возможности меньше.  
Апогеем всего кошмара для Дженсена, которого не переставали по пятидесятому разу расспрашивать о подробностях его публичного признания, оказался приезд его собственной матери прямо на съемки. Нет, конечно, он все сообщил своему семейству, но очень любившая его мама решила, что обязательно должна поговорить с Джаредом о чем-то лично, а не посредством телефона. Поэтому в один прекрасный момент посреди отличного дубля Дженсен вдруг выронил себе на колени полный колы стакан и молчаливо воззрился в сторону входа в павильон, а потом попытался сползти под стол и безуспешно сделаться незаметным, что при его габаритах было все-таки затруднительно.  
Джаред оглянулся: к площадке приближалась невысокая светловолосая женщина, и, даже если бы Джа не видел ее фото, несложно было угадать кто это - Дженсен был поразительно похож на мать. К тому же, то, как он съежился на стуле, не оставляло сомнений - легкого разговора ожидать не приходится.  
Дубль все равно был испорчен, и Боб объявил перерыв. Команда разошлась кто на перекур, кто за кофе, и со всех сторон на троицу бросали любопытные косые взгляды. Джаред отступил было в сторону, намереваясь оставить Дженсена с матерью наедине, но женщина лишь наградила сына долгим взглядом и тут же обернулась к Джа:  
\- А вы не уходите, молодой человек, я именно к вам пришла.  
Суровый тон заставил что-то сжаться внутри, и Джа теперь понял реакцию Дженсена и неловко протянул руку для пожатия:  
\- Здравствуйте. Я Джаред, - сказал он, а потом обругал себя - она же к нему приехала, значит, представляться нет нужды. Выразительно поднятая бровь Донны подтвердила, что Джа действительно идиот.  
\- Знаю, - сухо ответила будущая...свекровь? Теща? Как всегда, в голову лезли самые не-ко-времени мысли.  
\- Скажу сразу, я не в восторге от ситуации, - тем временем перешла к сути разговора миссис Эклз. - Но я очень люблю своего сына, - очень, слышите? - и потому... со временем смирюсь с его выбором. Если вы не заставите меня пересмотреть мою лояльную позицию, - закончила Донна, смерив Джареда крайне оценивающим взглядом. Тот нервно сглотнул и улыбнулся максимально искренне:  
\- Можете быть уверены, миссис Эклз, я буду самым надежным и любящим человеком для Дженсена. После вас, разумеется.  
Донна неопределенно хмыкнула, поправив на плече элегантную сумочку, потом перевела взгляд на Дженсена.  
\- А тебя, дорогой, спасло только то, что твои брат и сестра все же предпочли партнеров противоположного пола, ты понимаешь?  
Дженсен фыркнул, заломив бровь.  
\- Джаред - воплощение твоего идеала, он умный, смелый, сильный, ответственный и успешно заставляет меня подниматься по утрам вместо тебя. К сожалению, он не умеет рожать детей, если только он чего-нибудь от меня не скрыл... - Джа и Донна посмотрели на Дженсена одинаковыми изумленными глазами, и тот опустил глаза в пол, пряча улыбку, хотя его и выдавали подрагивающие углы губ, - но тут, как ты правильно заметила, есть Джош и Маккензи. Спасибо за заботу, мама, у нас все хорошо, и ты обязательно тоже полюбишь Джареда.  
\- Боже, Дженсен, - только и смогла выдохнуть Донна, но взгляд ее чуть-чуть оттаял.

\- Ты кофе пить собираешься, мистер Падалеки? - усмехнулся Джаред, возвращая Дженсена к действительности. - А то мы вчера так и не дошли до супружеского долга, и мне не терпится это исправить.  
Джаред допил свой напиток, поставил чашку на место и улегся рядом с Дженсеном, обняв его одной рукой поперек груди и зарывшись носом в шею. Вчера - точнее, сегодня - они вернулись домой далеко заполночь, нетрезвые, уставшие, а в ушах стоял такой гул от громкой музыки и обилия голосов, поздравляющих, желающих что-то, спрашивающих, что едва остались силы на быстрый душ и несколько шагов до постели.  
\- А ты когда уже успел его притащить, мистер Эклз? - не остался в долгу Дженсен. - Или ты недостаточно вчера устал? Я могу это устроить.  
Джаред многозначительно подвигал бровями, и Дженсен подмигнул:  
\- Я позвоню Чеду и скажу, что ты собрался закатить вечеринку.  
Дженс расхохотался, уворачиваясь от объятий Джареда, но в конце концов все равно оказался в кольце сильных рук, устроился удобно, потеревшись по-кошачьи щекой о широкую грудь..  
\- Через три дня съемки, и нас все равно заставят это снять, - сказал он, помахав перед носом у Джа левой рукой с кольцом.  
Тот поймал запястье, поцеловал ладонь, а затем коснулся губами прохладного ободка из белого золота.  
\- Смотри, чтобы на волне рейтинга нас наоборот не заставили сыграть что-нибудь эдакое, - улыбнулся Джа. - А если серьезно, то это формальность, тебе теперь все равно от меня не отвертеться, - сделал он нарочито угрожающее лицо.  
\- Никто из них не заслуживает так часто разглядывать твое тело, приятель, - фыркнул Дженсен и поймал губами крошечный коричневый сосок. - Только я... - низко выдохнул он наконец, лизнув его напоследок языком.  
Джаред одобрительно вздохнул, и Дженсен сполз еще ниже, отмахнувшись от одеяла, соскользнувшего наполовину на пол, прижался поцелуем пониже пупка, оглаживая Джа по бокам раскрытыми ладонями.  
\- Отныне я запрещаю тебе вообще когда-нибудь рядом со мной спать одетым, - объявил Дженсен, поймав руки Джареда в ладони и переплетя их пальцы. - Тебя одевать - вообще преступление, но я готов пойти на это, чтобы никто тебя не изнасиловал ненароком.  
\- Ты...ох. Ты хочешь меня обидеть предположением... - Джа закусил губу, когда язык Дженсена нарисовал влажный узор на внутренней поверхности бедра. - ...предположением, что меня можно "изнасиловать ненароком"? Ты... ох, черт...  
Дженсен не так часто - скорее даже довольно редко - делал что-то подобное, а уж дождаться от него ласки с утра было вообще из области фантастики, и Джаред почти засомневался, что не спит. Но тут короткие ногти оставили несколько белых линий на коже под ребрами, и Джа задохнулся от остроты чувств, когда губы Дженсена охватили головку. Освободившейся рукой Джаред вцепился в подушку, чтобы не дать себе притянуть Дженсена еще ближе, и еле сдерживался, чтобы не выгибаться навстречу.  
\- Все, хватит, - выдохнул Джа, зажмурив глаза, - на внутренней поверхности век плясали огоньки - и потянул Дженсена вверх, укладывая на себя. Пару секунд жадно смотрел на припухшие, улыбающиеся любимые губы, а потом запечатал их глубоким сладким поцелуем.  
Дженсен оплел его собой, обнял, оглаживая каждый дюйм горячей бархатистой кожи, отвечая на поцелуй жадно и требовательно.  
В этом не было ничего нового, пусть вчера они нервничали настолько, что едва не поругались с самого утра из-за чепухи, пусть строгий священник в черном читал над ними серьезные и глубокомысленные речи, а Дженсена ни с того ни с сего тянуло заржать, будто ему пять лет, и, судя по взгляду Джареда, его настроение недалеко ушло. Пусть плакала от умиления мама Джареда, когда наконец-то им позволили обменяться кольцами, а Донна Эклз обнимала ее так, будто они всегда были лучшими подругами, хоть эта встреча на самом деле была едва ли не первой. Пусть все в один голос твердили, что теперь их отношения "перешли на новую ступень" и "изменятся навсегда".  
Ничего не изменилось. Джаред был все тем же Джаредом, только с новым украшением на пальце, и Дженсен любил его не меньше и не больше, чем раньше, может быть потому, что больше некуда было. И это было хорошо и правильно.  
Дженс глубоко вдохнул, разорвав поцелуй, и отвел пальцами прядь волос с лица Джа.  
\- Эй, чувак. Ты так и не сказал мне. Тебе ведь понравился твой подарок?  
Тот тепло улыбнулся, впитывая образ Дженсена всем своим существом, а затем перевернул его на спину, прижался близко-близко и выдохнул в губы:  
\- Да. Теперь у меня есть собственный Десятидюймовый Герой.


End file.
